Alma de dragón
by Doble Uvedoble
Summary: Ryu, un joven mago de la montañosa villa de Hylia, se verá metido en la aventura de su vida. Sufrirá grandes peligros, ya que Raiden, una misteriosa persona, quiere acabar con su vida para conseguir el poder del DragonSoul. Ryu abandonará su pacífica aldea para adentrarse en un mundo en el que, aunque la guerra entre magos y ninjas haya terminado, aún sigue presente en la gente.
1. Prólogo: La guerra sin fin

**Prólogo: La Guerra Sin Fin**

Desde los albores de los tiempos una guerra se ha vivido en las tierras de Arakadios, una guerra silenciosa, misteriosa, de la que pocos sabían...

Un día la aparición de alguien, o algo, hizo que el odio entre los dos bandos de la guerra se incrementara infinitamente. Pues la guerra entre los Magos; grandes guerreros con dominio sobre el Ethernano y las artes hechiceras, y los Ninjas, silenciosos luchadores con gran habilidad y experiencia en el asesinato, además de un prodigioso control del chakra y sus técnicas; no llegó al punto de éxtasis hasta que llegó Aknodara, un malvado Hombre-Bestia que sumió al mundo en el caos y llevó la destrucción y el sufrimiento a los habitantes del reino. Aknodara acabó con la poca tregua que tenían ambos líderes y la guerra fue inevitable. Pero incluso en medio de la desesperación un brillo asomaba, y es que un guerrero unió los dos poderes de las razas y creó lo que se conoce como DragonSoul, el poder de conseguir la fuerza de un dragón y de acabar con el mal. Gracias a esa creación, el guerrero con forma de dragón venció al malvado Aknodara y trajo la paz al mundo. O eso pensó él, pues la guerra había afectado tanto a Magos como Ninjas, haciendo que quedaran enfrentados para siempre en una guerra sin fin.

Con el tiempo la gente empezó a olvidar lo sucedido y la épica historia del guerrero Dragón acabó convirtiéndose en un mito más. Pero...

 **¿Realmente es una leyenda?...**


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Era un jueves por la mañana, muchas personas salían a la calle pues era un día soleado. Los niños reían mientras se perseguían entre las calles, por las que pasaban mujeres ajetreadas por el mercado o por otros quehaceres de la vida. Algún que otro anciano caminaba lentamente disfrutando de la suave brisa mañanera que soplaba desde la montaña del sur hasta la villa. Sí, era una mañana tranquila en la montañosa Villa de Hylia. Sobretodo para Ryujin, un chico de catorce años que, a pesar de los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara, seguía en la cama, durmiendo.

 _-Despierta -oyó una voz cercana, pero a la vez lejana- Despierta, héroe. Has de despertar. El mal se acerca. El dragón... Oscuridad..._

-¡Levanta de una condenada vez, maldita sea! -él abrió los ojos mientras intentaba librarse de un par de manos que le zarandeaban- Jolín, ya era hora. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas estar durmiendo?

-Buenos días a ti también, Lis -respondió él, claramente molesto.

-Oh... ¿Acaso perturbé el sueño de mi amado príncipe? -se burló ella.

Lis es una chica de pelo castaño oscurecido, tez morena y ojos verdes, con bastante carácter y energía. Poco tolerante y muy, muy irascible.

Ryujin suspiró, su amiga realmente era molesta, sobretodo los jueves de "DARE"(Día Agotador de Rápido Estrés), donde iban al bosque y se ponían a entrenar duramente sin que nadie más les molestara. Al principio el nombre le hizo gracia, ya que significaba "atreverse" en inglés, pero después del primer entrenamiento la sonrisa se le fue del rostro.

-Ah... ¿tiene que ser hoy? -preguntó Ryu (que es así como le llamaban todos en la villa)- Es que me da mucha pereza...

-¡Claro que tiene que ser hoy, cacho de vago! -Lis se indignó- Si nos lo saltáramos un solo día ya no sería una rutina semanal.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis discutiendo? Ya os vale... -en ese momento un chico moreno, alto, de ojos marrones y tez pálida apareció por la puerta del cuarto de Ryu.

-¡Thorni! -gritó Lis- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando...

-Por ahí, dando una vuelta por el mercado... Por cierto, me he enterado de algo que os va a impactar mucho. Y tendremos que suspender el DARE.

-¡¿Por qué?! -gritó Lis, con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

-¿Cuánto es mucho? -preguntó Ryu, sin inmutarse por su compañera.

-Demasiado, créeme. Están pasando cosas muy raras en el bosque últimamente, y esta es una de ellas. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Mediodía. 17 horas para la Calamidad.**

-No puede ser... -dijo Ryu, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Esto no es normal... -masculló Lis, quien no podía ni parpadear.

-Yo también me quedé así cuando me lo comentaron, pero es verdad.

Tanto la chica como su amigo se quedaron petrificados. Y es que la gran cascada que había en ese momento se había convertido en una pared de rocas y arena; y el espléndido lago del cual todos estaban orgullosos y agradecidos de tener allí no era más que polvo y piedras.

-Esto es muy raro. No puede ser que la Cascada de la Verdad se haya evaporado -pensó en voz alta Ryu- Debe de haber una explicación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, esto me huele a chamusquina -dijo Lis, quien ya se había recuperado de su asombro- Los Ninjas deben de haberlo provocado.

-No lo creo -habló Thorni- Harían falta treinta Ninjas expertos en suiton para trasladar tanta agua en tan poco tiempo. Porque esto estaba aquí anoche... ¿verdad?

Ryu repasó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Él había paseado a la orilla del lago, estaba seguro, recordaba perfectamente el reflejo de la luna en la superficie de la cascada. Entonces... ¿a dónde había ido a parar todo el agua que anoche estaba allí? No se había podido evaporar.

-Anoche el lago estaba aquí -dijo- Estoy seguro.

-¿Paseaste anoche por aquí, Ryu? -preguntó Thorni- Intenta recordar, sea lo que sea nos vendrá bien saberlo.

-¿Viste a algún Ninja por aquí? -dijo curiosa Lis- ¿Alguien sospechoso?

-Ya te he dicho que no han sido Ninjas, Lis. Es imposible.

-¿Por qué no han podido ser los Ninjas? -siguió insistiendo- Yo creo...

-Porque ha sido otra persona -un hombre rubio, de unos treinta años, de ojos azules y con una expresión joven en su rostro les sorprendió apareciendo de entre las hojas de un roble.

-¡Tomina-sensei! -gritamos los tres a la vez.

-¡¿Nos estaba espiando?! -preguntó alterada Lis.

-Os estaba vigilando -corrigió él con una sonrisa zorruna- Como decía, no fueron Ninjas. Fue otro tipo. Tenía una pinta muy rara, tenía el pelo negro azabache con toques rubios, sus ojos eran rojos, su mirada sangrienta asustaba y su túnica negra llevaba una especie de zarpa grabada en ella.

-Desde luego no era un Ninja -Ryu ignoró el "te lo dije" de Thorni a Lis y siguió hablando- ¿Entonces quién...? -su maestro le interrumpió.

-Aknodara -dijo, y en ese momento unas nubes negras aparecieron surcando y oscureciendo el cielo azul, haciendo que amenazara tormenta.

 **Salón de entrenamiento de la Villa de Hylia. 13 horas para la Calamidad.**

Choques de metales sorprendieron a Ryu, medio dormido sobre una lona. Los dos Magos más habilidosos de su clase se batían en un duelo. La "Demonio Carmesí" Zera y el "Trueno Distante" Thorni estaban luchando enfrentados y aunque llevaran así una hora no parecían agotarse. Sus compañeros animaban con gritos y silbidos, en cambio él se limitaba a observar cómo Thorni paraba con sus rayos las rápidas estocadas de su contrincante, que no paraba de atacar con sus dos espadas. Todos los que había en las "gradas" estaban divididos en dos. Eran el grupo de chicos que gritaban a Thorni y el grupo de chicas que ovacionaban el nombre de Zera. Todo era muy normal en esa tarde en la villa de Hylia.

Aunque la batalla fuera increíble, Ryu no podía centrarse en mirarla. Tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansado. Miró por la ventana a su derecha y enfocó su vista en la tienda de ramen de allí. Más bien dicho, enfocó su mirada en el tipo de negro con un sombrero que había pedido fideos. En el fondo Ryu sentía lástima por él, había ido a parar a donde servían el ramen más picante del país, y es que un poco del Mabo-Tofu-ramen de esa tienda era como beber lava mientras masticabas carbón encendido.

Observó cómo el cocinero le daba el plato y cómo el tipo del sombrero tomaba una cucharada de ese anaranjado estofado de fideos.

-Ya está -pensó- Ahora gritará y probablemente se beberá el agua de un trago, aunque no es como si eso le vaya a evitar el incendio en la lengua.

Pero, contrario a lo previsto por Ryu, el tipo se comió la comida sin inmutarse. Tras unos segundos, se levantó y se marchó. Al ver eso, el vendedor le exigió que le pagara pero, en vez de eso, el tipo invocó una espada de fuego negro y partió la tienda por la mitad, dejando escombros.

Sorprendido, Ryu salió por la puerta del salón y fue al acecho del tipo del sombrero. Al verlo, el tipo corrió entre la multitud, en dirección a la montaña.

-Ah, no. No escaparás de mí tan fácilmente -dicho eso, Ryu probó el truco de aceleración que su maestro le enseñó hacía un par de años, cuando aún estaban aprendiendo a controlar el Ethernano. Acumuló magia en los pies y empezó a correr, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió cómo el suelo se deslizaba bajo sus pies. Alcanzó al tipo de negro, en el bosque, y se abalanzó encima suyo. Ambos rodaron varios metros en el suelo, levantándose tras detenerse. Ahora Ryu podía ver el rostro del abatido, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Tú... -habló el desconocido mirándole fijamente- Voy a matarte...


	3. Capítulo 2: La tormenta

**Capítulo 2: La tormenta**

-Voy a matarte -dijo el desconocido, y Ryu sintió un escalofrío, ya que sabía que ese tipo no hablaba en broma, lo leía en sus ojos sangrientos.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo él intentando no temblar- ¿Qué haces en mi villa?

-Soy Aknodara, el dragón humano. He revivido.

-No puede ser. Aknodara está muerto. La leyenda dice que...

-¡Las leyendas mienten! -rugió él- Estoy vivo, y ahora voy a matarte.

Sacó fuego negro del brazo y armó una espada oscura, la que había usado antes para destrozar el local de ramen.

-No lo tendrás tan fácil, tío -Ryu acumuló magia creando una esfera azul en su mano que convirtió su brazo derecho en una zarpa de dragón.

Su atacante se sorprendió un instante al ver esa magia pero al momento su rostro esbozó una sonrisa- A ver si estás a mi altura, niñato... -dijo, y se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando un poderoso golpe, el cual Ryu apenas pudo esquivar, y partió un árbol como si fuera papel.

-Es fuerte -pensó, el siguiente golpe no pudo esquivarlo, se vio obligado a detenerlo con el brazo, haciendo que ambas magias colisionaran. El desconocido que se hacía llamar Aknodara empujó a Ryu hacia atrás mientras le miraba directo a los ojos. El duelo de poderes mágicos duró unos segundos hasta que Ryu notó que se quedaba sin magia, ¡y es que el fuego negro se la estaba absorbiendo! Al darse cuenta de eso, Ryu retrocedió librándose del ataque oscuro.

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso, hijo del dragón? -dijo Aknodara.

-¿Hijo del qué...? -preguntó Ryu, aunque tuvo que poner toda su atención y fuerza restante en eludir el sablazo negro de su rival. Esta vez la espada negra partió la zarpa de dragón y estampó a Ryu en un árbol.

-Ahora... -dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Ryu- ¡Te mataré!

El joven vio el filo de la espada acercarse hacia él y cerró los ojos pensando que iba a morir. Pasaron unos segundos, que para él fueron horas y abrió los ojos sorprendido de no estar muerto. Y es que un cuchillo detenía el arma a escasos centímetros de su cara. Podía ver perfectamente el fuego negro que envolvía la cuchilla y sentir el aura oscura que esta desprendía.

-Tssk, realmente eres molesto, Raiden. Justo cuando pensaba que me había librado de ti... -al ver a ese individuo, el chico dio un paso atrás y murmuró unas palabras de asco en voz baja mientras deshacía su magia.

-¿Otra vez tú? Pensaba que los Ninjas ya habían dejado de seguirme.

-¿N-Ninjas? -dijo Ryu, aún con el rostro pálido- ¿Qué...?

-Tú calla -gritó el recién llegado- Esto es una conversación entre Raiden y yo. No te incumbe en nada.

-¡¿Que no me incumbe?! ¡Yo creo que sí, casi me mata!

-Y lo habría hecho de no ser por mí, ¡así que cállate de una vez!

Él calló, dándose cuenta de que, fuera quien fuera ese, le debía la vida.

-Bien... -siguió el chico como si nada- Dame el DragonSoul. No eres tú quien debe tenerlo -silencio- Vamos, Raiden, ¿no querrás volver a...?

-¡No me llames Raiden! Ahora soy Aknodara. Y voy a acabar con este mundo inútil y desgraciado lentamente hasta que no quede nada de él.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos, antes cerrados, haciendo que un sello negro apareciera en sus pupilas.

-¡Maldición! -el otro chico apartó la vista- ¡No le mires a los ojos!

Tarde, Ryu ya había quedado inconsciente.

-Lo que faltaba... -el chico hizo una mueca y movió las manos con rapidez- Tengo que largarme... Lo siento, chaval.

Dicho eso, se convirtió en sombra y desapareció entre los árboles.

Cinco personas aparecieron alrededor de Raiden.

-No debería haber hecho eso, maestro -dijo la primera persona, aunque de personas tenían poco, más bien se asemejaban a demonios.

-Él tiene razón, usar esa técnica ha sido excederse -dijo la segunda.

-Estamos de acuerdo -dijeron el tercero y el cuarto a la vez. La quinta simplemente calló, esperando las posibles órdenes de su maestro.

-Ah... -dijo Raiden, tapándose el ojo derecho- Puede que me haya pasado un poco... -miró a Ryu un segundo, luego apartó la vista.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él, maestro? -dijo el quinto.

-Dejadlo ahí -dio media vuelta- Tal y como está no me sirve de nada.

-A sus órdenes, maestro Aknodara -dijeron los cinco con una reverencia.

Y se fueron del lugar tal y como habían aparecido, dejando el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, con el leve movimiento rítmico y constante de su pecho como única prueba de que seguía vivo.

 **Habitación de Ryu. Medianoche. Cinco horas para la Calamidad.**

-¿Despertará, sensei? Lleva durmiendo mucho rato...

-Seguramente, los efectos ya se están disipando.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

-Ay... mi cabeza...

-¡Ryu! -gritó la chica a su lado abrazándolo- ¡Estás bien!

-Sí, bueno... -se llevó una mano a su frente- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te encontramos inconsciente en el bosque -dijo Thorni.

-¿Podrías decirnos qué te ocurrió? -dijo su maestro.

-Eso, eso. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del salón? -preguntó Lis.

-¿El salón...? -Ryu recordó todo lo que le había pasado: el chico del sombrero, la persecución, el enfrentamiento, el Ninja que le había salvado...- Vi a un chico vestido de negro destruir la tienda de ramen, lo perseguí y acabamos en el bosque.

-¿Luchaste contra él? -preguntó su amigo.

-No, más bien fue que me pegó una paliza, tuve suerte de salir vivo.

-¿Sabes el nombre de tu atacante? Podríamos buscarlo y...

-¡No! Es muy peligroso -Ryu alertó a todos- Creo que es el tipo de la cascada... Es justo como lo describió Tomina-sensei: pelo azabache y rubio, traje negro con una garra de dragón, mirada asesina y ojos rojos...

-Entonces... ¿qué...? -iba a preguntar Thorni, pero su maestro habló antes.

-Deberíamos esperar a mañana para hacer algo. Os quedaréis todos aquí. Mañana por la mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos pero ahora, dormid.

-Pero... -Lis se quiso quejar pero su amigo lo paró negando con la cabeza.

-Tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será descansar -dijo Ryu.

-Aún así... no me fío. ¿Y si decide atacarnos por la noche? -dijo Thorni.

-La cosa es que no podemos hacer nada más -dijo el maestro- Descansad. Y bajo ningún concepto salgáis solos de esta casa, ¿de acuerdo? -ellos asintieron- Bien, me tengo que ir. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, sensei.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana, Tomina-sensei.

Se fue por la ventana, algo normal en él, y dejó a los tres jóvenes magos solos.

-Oye, Lis. ¿Has visto las medicinas? -preguntó Thorni preocupado.

-Se habrán acabado -dijo Ryu- Habrá que ir a por más.

-¡Yo voy a por más! -dijo Lis, quien se aburría bastante.

-Es peligroso -dijo Ryu- Tomina-sensei dijo que no saliéramos solos.

-No te preocupes tanto, voy a mi casa y vuelvo, no tardaré mucho.

-Lis... -dijo Thorni, pero ella ya se había ido a pesar de la tormenta.

-¿Será posible...? -Ryu suspiró, sabía bien lo tozuda que era su amiga.


	4. Capítulo 3: Descendiente

**Capítulo 3: Descendiente**

 **Plaza de la Villa de Hylia. Dos horas para la Calamidad.**

Cinco sombras se movían silenciosamente entre las casas, cinco seres acechaban en la oscuridad. ¿Sus nombres? Sólo los muertos los conocen.

Lis andaba con una bolsa de medicinas en la mano, regresando al lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar. Segura y a resguardo de la lluvia.

-¿Quién me mandó salir con la que está cayendo? ¡Maldito aburrimiento!

Un sonido metálico resonó por la plaza, imperceptible para el oído pero no para Lis.

-¿Hmm? -la chica detuvo su andar- Siento una presencia...

Ella empezó a andar más rápido, sintiéndose perseguida. Cada vez aligeraba más el paso. Viendo que ese presentimiento no se iba empezó a correr. Más y más rápido. Hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Perdona, llevo prisa -se disculpó ella y la miró a la cara. La chica con quién había chocado era una chica rubia con los ojos morados, muy guapa y con un vestido negro que le resaltaba su blanca piel.

-No te preocupes, hemos chocado ambas -Lis sonrió ante ese comentario y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa inocente y perfecta.

-Bueno, disculpa... -Lis se giró para continuar su trayecto, cuando notó que tenía algo frío en la espalda. Le tomó un tiempo divisar la sangre en su pecho. Cayó al suelo, inmóvil, mientras la acera mojada se teñía de rojo. No notó dolor, simplemente sintió frío antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Disculpas aceptadas -dijo la otra chica, aún sonriente, mientras enfundaba su espada manchada de carmesí- Buenas noches, princesa.

 **Habitación de Ryu. Una hora antes de la Calamidad.**

Thorni se paseaba inquieto por la habitación, sin poder detenerse ni un instante. Estaba preocupado por su compañera y se notaba. Ryu, en cambio, seguía recostado en la cabecera de su cama, con la mirada perdida en el tenue brillo de la luna que se divisaba desde la ventana.

-¡Ah!¡¿Dónde está?! -gritó Thorni, exasperado- ¡Ya debería haber vuelto!

-Tranquilízate, Thorni -dijo Ryu- No ganas nada poniéndote histérico.

-¡No estoy histérico! -siguió gritando- Sólo... preocupado...

-Relájate, amigo, seguro que está bien -Ryu sonrió tranquilizándolo.

-Tienes razón, tengo que calmarme -Thorni se sentó en una silla- Es que...

-Tienes un mal presentimiento, lo sé. Yo también.

Ambos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno... -empezó a hablar Thorni, incómodo- ¿Nos contamos algo o...?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que he visto un Ninja? -dijo Ryu, secamente.

-¿Un... Ninja? Anda, Ryu no bromees...

-No es broma. Es cierto. Me salvó del chico de negro.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba? Perdona que desconfíe pero... -calló al ver lo que su amigo se sacaba del bolsillo. Tragó- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Un cuchillo ninja de asesinato irrompible. -respondió Ryu- O "kunai". Lo recogí del suelo antes de quedarme inconsciente.

-Entonces es verdad. ¿Qué hizo el Ninja? ¿Te atacó?

-No, no. Todo lo contrario, me salvó la vida.

-¿Cómo que te salvó la vida? Son nuestros enemigos desde hace mucho...

-Esto -Ryu señaló al kunai con la mano izquierda- dejó a centímetros de mi cuello una espada. De no ser por ese Ninja yo no seguiría vivo.

-Guau... -Thorni sostuvo el cuchillo como si fuese una reliquia realmente valiosa- Tengo que admitir que los Ninjas son buenos herreros. Mira esta cuchilla, corta sólo con tocarla. Además, parece un arma indestructible.

Ryu asintió dándole la razón. Ambos volvieron a estar en silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que un Ninja quisiera salvarte? -preguntó Thorni.

-No lo sé, tenía más interés en el otro chico que en mí.

-¡Chicos! -el maestro de los chicos apareció- ¿Dónde está Lis?

-¡Tomina-sensei! -gritó Thorni- No lo sabemos, se fue y no ha vuelto aún.

-¡¿Qué?! -parecía enfadado- ¡Os dije que no salierais de aquí!

-Lo sabemos pero...

-Se fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta -habló Ryu con total calma.

Tomina se llevó la mano a la frente empapada por el sudor y el agua.

-Thorni, ve a buscarla -el mencionado se dirigió a la puerta, Ryu hizo lo mismo pero su maestro le detuvo- Tú no, Ryu, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? Pero nos has dicho que no saliéramos solos.

-Sé lo que he dicho antes pero es más urgente que sepas lo que te tengo que decir. Thorni, -se giró al otro chico- busca por la plaza.

El joven asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Ryu y su maestro solos.

-¿Y bien? -dijo el muchacho con voz molesta. Era evidente que se preocupaba por sus dos compañeros.

-¿Sabes por qué te atacaron? -Ryu levantó una ceja, era evidente que no.

-Ni idea. El tipo dijo algo de Aknodara, ¿de verdad ese es Aknodara?

-Lo primero es lo primero. Sabes que tu magia no es normal, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, recordaba las veces que se lo habían dicho, no sabía el por qué.

-Bien, eso nos ahorra tiempo. Tu magia, de hecho, ni siquiera es magia. Y no gastas maná para utilizarla, usas una mezcla entre Ethernano y Chakra.

-¿Pero el Chakra no es lo que usan los Ninjas? -preguntó confuso.

-Exactamente. -el maestro calló un momento, pensando en si contarle todo a su discípulo o no- Conoces la leyenda del guerrero Dragón, ¿no?

-Sí, la historia del guerrero Dragón y Aknodara. La conozco.

-Entonces sabes el poder que usó el guerrero para vencer a Aknodara...

-El DragonSoul, un poder que te permite obtener la fuerza de un dragón.

-Muy bien, pues. Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte que tú tienes la mitad de ese poder encerrado en ti. Eres un portador de DragonSoul.

Ryu se quedó sin habla. Su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Yo? ¿El D-DragonSoul? Es mentira, ¿no? -se sorprendió aún más al ver a su maestro negar con la cabeza.

-Eres la reencarnación del guerrero Dragón. De ahí viene tu nombre: Ryujin, el dragón celeste.

-Pero... -el muchacho seguía en shock- no puedo transformarme en un dragón, sólo puedo hacer que mi brazo parezca una zarpa.

-Bueno... eso... Con el debido entrenamiento podrás hacerlo.

-Espera, antes has dicho que tengo la mitad. ¿Dónde está la otra mitad?

-Parece ser que Aknodara consiguió hacerse con la otra mitad antes de desaparecer. Debe de tenerla su discípulo. Es, posiblemente con quien luchaste ayer.

-Entonces no era realmente Aknodara, era su discípulo... -Ryu recordó la mirada de ese chico y el nombre que le había dado ese Ninja- Raiden...


	5. Capítulo 4: La Calamidad

**Capítulo 4. La Calamidad**

-Ahora que sabes todo esto deberías decidir qué hacer a partir de hoy.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Ryu, que hasta hacía unos instantes estaba distraído.

-Te pregunto que qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ryu calló meditando la respuesta y su maestro esperó pacientemente. Al fin respondió:

-Entrenaré. -dijo con total convicción- Dominaré el DragonSoul.

Su maestro asintió orgulloso de la respuesta de su alumno.

-Entonces dirígete a la aldea del Tornado, al sur de aquí. Allí deberás encontrar a quien será tu próxima maestra: Kiribi, una vieja amiga mía.

-¿Tendré que abandonar esta villa? -su maestro asintió con pena.

-Debes hacerlo si quieres hacerte más fuerte, sólo tú puedes...

Calló debido al ruido que se escuchó proveniente de la calle.

-¿Lo has oído? -su alumno asintió y calló, pues otra vez volvió a sonar.

-Parecía una explosión -volvió a sonar otra vez y, efectivamente los sonidos eran explosiones. El ruido se iba haciendo más y más intenso y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el tejado de la casa voló por los aires.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -gritó Ryu mientras se cubría para no ser aplastado por un trozo de escombros.

-¡Conque aquí estabas, maldito! -dijo un hombre con una sonrisa demoníaca en el rostro- Y yo buscándote por toda la ciudad. ¡No tienes ni idea de todas las casas que he destrozado para encontrarte!

-Yahai'dal -murmuró el mayor con sorpresa- Estás vivo...

-¡Tú calla, Tomina! He venido por el chaval, tú no me interesas.

El chico no podía moverse por el asombro. "A mí, sólo a mí", pensaba.

-Déjale en paz, no ha hecho nada -lo defendió su maestro.

-Pero lo hará, créeme, y lo mataré antes de que eso ocurra -en ese preciso momento Raiden apareció por encima del edificio medio en ruinas, tapando la luna y su luz.

-Yahai, retírate -dijo el recién llegado con voz lúgubre.

-Sí, maestro -dijo él y se fue de un salto con una mueca en vez de sonrisa.

-¡Deja a mi alumno, malvado demonio! -gritó el hombre rubio.

-¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú, acaso? -el chico esbozó una media sonrisa mientras alzaba su brazo derecho.

Una llama sombría envolvió al maestro y lo inmovilizó cerca de la pared, alejándolo tres o cuatro metros de su discípulo, tras eso, envolvió su propia mano en su fuego negro, volviendo a hacer aparecer la cuchilla.

Ryu, al detectar el peligro, intentó moverse pero tenía los pies anclados al suelo, rodeados de llamas negras. Estaba atrapado. Miró a la cara del otro chico y divisó una completa sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando la espada empezó a ir hacia él cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

 **Plaza de la Villa de Hylia. 45 minutos para la Calamidad.**

-¡Lis! -gritaba el chico alto por las calles oscuras- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Thorni alcanzó a ver la bolsa de medicinas que Lis llevaba por la esquina de la calle. Se acercó corriendo y paró justo antes de llegar al cruce.

Sorpresa.

-¿Qué...? -el chico se agachó para ver de cerca lo que pisaba- Sangre...

Rápidamente siguió con la mirada el rastro de sangre para alcanzar a ver un cuerpo de una chica en medio de la calle. Se acercó a ella y le quitó los mechones de la cara, justo para caer al suelo horrorizado. Se había encontrado al cadáver de Lis, tendida en el suelo y con una herida en el pecho. Sin saber qué hacer le comprobó el pulso, aunque ya sabía por lo fría que estaba que no había salvación. Estaba muerta.

Negación.

-No... no puede ser... Lis no... Esto no está pasando... -se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez, deseando que no fuera real.

Desesperación.

-Lis... -un par de lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, después otras dos, y luego más lágrimas- Tú... no... Estás... -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ira.

-¡¿Quién?! -gritó con la voz rota y llena de impotencia- ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?! ¡¿Quién...?! -se arrodilló junto al frío rostro de su amiga. Pegó puñetazos cargados de furia hacia el suelo hasta que empezó a sangrar. Y su sangre se fundió con la que ya estaba en el suelo.

Asimilación.

Ya cansado se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, con el alma rota y el cuerpo temblando. Se quedó así unos minutos y deseó morir también. Y es que no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

-Quien quiera que haya sido lo va a pagar caro -diciendo eso se le acabó de destrozar la voz y se levantó para incorporarse- Muy caro...

 **Habitación de Ryu. 35 minutos antes de la Calamidad.**

Ryu esperó el golpe, el dolor, la sensación de algo atravesándole, pero eso no llegó, sólo escuchó un grito ahogado y notó algo cálido en el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena que se le quedaría grabada en la memoria mucho tiempo:

Su casa destrozada, el techo volado por los aires. Todos los muebles esparcidos por la habitación, su cama de lado recostada en lo que quedaba de pared, la luz de la luna entrando e iluminando las ruinas que hacía unos minutos era su cuarto. Pero lo que más le impactó fue el rostro de su maestro; enfrente de él y con una expresión de dolor, pero con los ojos llenos de orgullo. Miró las ropas de su sensei y estaban más rojas, de un tono carmesí; que blancas, el color que había tenido siempre esa capa. Y es que el cuerpo que tenía delante había detenido la trayectoria de la espada que se dirigía hacia él, haciendo que lo atravesaran con ella.

Ryu se quedó de piedra, lo habían salvado dos veces de aquella cuchilla negra, la primera vez lo había detenido el cuchillo de aquel Ninja, el cual todavía guardaba; y la segunda vez lo había detenido su maestro, Tomina Kaminake, con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Cómo has...? -dijo el chico de negro, él miró hacia donde estaba antes el hombre y sólo había un muñeco de paja con llamas negras alrededor.

-Sensei... ¿por qué? -dijo Ryu al borde del llanto- ¿Por qué me salvas?

-Cuando te me asignaron prometí que te protegería con mi vida, y eso he hecho -dijo su maestro- Y no me arrepiento. Debes vivir, viajar y ver mundo, eres joven, disfruta de tu juventud. Además, eres el guerrero Dragón, tu misión es salvar el mundo de él -señaló débilmente con la cabeza al de negro- Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti, de ser tu maestro, de haberte enseñado todo lo que sé, de haberte dado conocimientos y experiencias, de haberte proporcionado un futuro, de haberte salvado...

-Sensei... -el chico lloraba a lágrima suelta y no podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Basta! -gritó el vestido de negro- ¡Siempre en medio! -convirtió la espada en un martillo y lanzó al rubio hombre hacia la pared donde estaba la cama de Ryu, haciendo que chocara y manchara las sábanas de sangre.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó haciendo un ruido sordo al suelo. Al ver eso, a Ryu le recorrió una sensación enorme de furia.

-Sensei... -dijo mirando hacia su maestro, para después mirar hacia el asesino- Juro que... -dijo mientras formaba una esfera celeste en su mano derecha- ¡Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí!

Creó una zarpa de dragón en su brazo y se abalanzó sobre su rival, asestando un puñetazo que incrustó al chico en la pared, haciendo que se destrozara del todo. Rugió lleno de ira y sus ojos azules se volvieron aún más azules. Volvió a golpear a su enemigo y lo hizo elevarse en el aire, se alzó para seguir golpeándole pero su rival se volvió y lo mandó lejos de un zarpazo, Raiden también podía crear garras de dragón con su fuego negro. La fuerza de tal golpe fue tan grande que Ryu acabó aterrizando en el bosque, quién sabe dónde, en medio de la espesa capa de hojas que tapaba el cielo.

Ryu se levantó adolorido de la espalda y los hombros, con lo que había frenado el terrible impacto contra el suelo.

-¿Dónde...? -empezó a caminar hacia el árbol más cercano para apoyarse en él. Le dolía todo después de aquella tremenda caída. Intentó ubicarse.

-A ver... he aterrizado aquí -se quedó mirando la marca en el suelo que había dejado al caer- eso quiere decir que la villa está por ahí...

Empezó a andar pero a los cinco pasos cayó al suelo de nuevo, estaba demasiado dolorido como para siquiera pensar en moverse, así que intentó tumbarse en una posición cómoda, o al menos una posición en la que no le doliera tanto el cuerpo, y acabó por dormirse, fruto del cansancio, la falta de horas de sueño y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecerse al son del viento. Aunque su descanso duró poco más de media hora, ya que se levantó precipitadamente al sentir cómo el suelo empezaba a temblar.

-¿Qué? -Ryu despertó sobresaltado y esbozó una mueca de dolor por el movimiento brusco que había hecho al levantarse- ¿Un terremoto?

Se puso en pie y observó que una gran cantidad de pájaros se iba volando por el cielo nocturno. Como se encontraba en un claro del bosque pudo ver lo que había provocado el temblor de tierra: Una enorme esfera de energía roja había caído como una bomba, creando así el terremoto.

Empezó a soplar el viento fuertemente y el chico tuvo que apoyarse en una roca que había en el centro del claro para no volver a salir volando.

Al cabo de unos segundos el viento amainó y Ryu pudo soltarse de la roca que había estado protegiéndolo de la onda expansiva.

-Esa explosión... -dijo el joven, aún recuperando el aliento- Venía de la aldea -volvió a intentar caminar pero esta vez tampoco pudo. Lo que había podido descansar se lo había llevado el viento, literalmente. Al final optó por volver a dormirse, reponer fuerzas y después ir a la aldea.

6


	6. Capítulo 5: Adiós, hogar

**Capítulo 5. Adiós, hogar**

 **Villa de Hylia. 16 horas después de la Calamidad.**

Tras dormir varias horas, y andar otras varias horas más a través del espeso bosque, Ryu llegó a su aldea, más bien dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Y es que lo que antes era una pacífica y bien edificada villa ahora era una acumulación gigante de escombros.

-No... La aldea... está destrozada. No queda nada...

Ryu empezó a correr a través de lo que antes eran casas en dirección a cualquier sitio donde quedara alguien vivo.

Pasó por donde estaba la vieja tienda de ramen, completamente asolada.

Entró en las ruinas de la academia y gritó pero solamente el silencio le respondió.

Recorrió las calles del mercado pero sólo divisó cadáveres de muchos de sus conocidos y amigos por el suelo. En uno de esos cadáveres reconoció a Lis, su compañera y amiga. Al verla así no pudo reprimir el llanto. Pero no se derrumbó, al contrario, miró fijamente el cuerpo inerte de la chica para descubrir qué había acabado con su vida. Se sorprendió al ver un corte muy profundo en su espalda, entonces vio la sangre y se dio cuenta.

-Lis... no te ha matado la bomba... ¡Te han asesinado! -empezó a atar cabos- Espera un momento... -revisó otro cadáver, era el cuerpo de una chica morena, efectivamente tenía el mismo corte en la espalda- Han matado a todo el pueblo pero no con una explosión enorme, ¡sino con un arma! -miró el corte y lo analizó- No es de un cuchillo, es muy profundo, tampoco es de un hacha, sería más ancho. Debe de haber sido alguien con una espada fina y ligera. Una katana -se levantó del suelo y siguió caminando hacia la que hasta ayer era su casa. Allí evitó ver el cuerpo de su maestro y recogió unas pocas cosas que aún quedaban esparcidas por el suelo: Cogió un libro/enciclopedia que le había dado Lis, algo de comida, un mapa y una brújula que antes eran de Thorni y la mochila de exploración de Tomina-sensei, la cual se la había regalado él. Lo metió todo en la mochila y se dirigió hacia el sur, indicándose el camino con la brújula.

Al salir de la aldea en ruinas Ryu se detuvo, miró hacia su antiguo pueblo y dijo con voz solemne:

-Adiós, villa de Hylia. Hasta nunca -reemprendió el paso y se internó en el espeso bosque de las Hojas Verdes con rumbo a la aldea del Tornado.

 **Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. Unas horas más tarde.**

Ryu se detuvo un rato para descansar. Calculaba que llevaba unas cuatro horas andando y necesitaba un respiro, así que se sentó sobre un tronco caído y sacó el mapa que llevaba en la mochila. En el mapa había marcados en rojo los pueblos de Magos y en azul, los pueblos con Ninjas. Lo que hizo Ryu fue buscar con la mirada la villa del Tornado, vio que era una villa relativamente cercana a otras como la villa de la Tormenta o la del Arbusto, eso hizo pensar a Ryu lo alejada que estaba su antigua villa del resto de poblaciones. De hecho, su aldea era bastante apartada del resto también políticamente, ya que raramente habían venido líderes de otras aldeas a visitar la suya para hacer tratados o cosas así. Pensó que le gustaría ver otras personas de otras aldeas ir de visita a la Villa de Hylia.

-¿Qué es lo que digo? -se lamentó Ryu sonriendo tristemente- Mi villa ya no existe, ahora es sólo un montón de escombros. Será mejor que siga si quiero llegar al Tornado mañana.

 **Afueras de la Villa del Tornado. Mediodía.**

Una chica corría en dirección al bosque, tenía el pelo castaño húmedo y los ojos color miel le brillaban de emoción. Atravesó unas decenas de metros esquivando ramas y raíces y se reunió con dos chicos de su edad.

-¡Hola, chicos lamento el retraso! -se disculpó la chica.

-¡Shiori, ya era hora! -le dijo uno de los dos chicos.

Uno de los chicos era rubio y tenía los ojos castaños y el que le había hablado a Shiori era moreno de piel y vestía con ropas oscuras de diferentes tonos de verde. El rubio se agitaba inquieto mientras el otro sostenía un pergamino enrollado entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo la chica

-Es una nota de Kiribi-sensei -dijo el rubio- Pero Ken no me deja leerla...

-No seas malo, Ken -riñó la chica al moreno- ¡Enséñanosla!

-Vale, vale, sólo quería que estuviéramos todos juntos para leerla -el chico la abrió y Shiori leyó en voz alta lo escrito en la nota:

-"Atravesad el bosque y llegad al claro del lago, os esperaré allí. Sensei"

-¿Entonces tenemos que ir al claro del lago? -preguntó Ken.

-¡Eso está muy lejos! -se quejó el rubio mientras se echaba al suelo.

-No tanto -dijo la chica- Si empezamos a ir ahora llegaremos esta noche.

Dicho eso, los tres chicos se pusieron en camino hacia el claro del lago sin saber que uno de ellos iba a encontrarse con alguien muy particular.

 **Unas horas después...**

Ryu seguía mirando con confusión su mapa- ¡Se suponía que debería haber pasado el claro hace ya un buen rato! En cambio parece que solo esté dando vueltas sin sentido... -se sentó y se intentó calmar mientras descansaba- A ver... hace una hora estaba aquí... -señaló una X en el mapa donde había marcado todo su recorrido- Si he caminado todo esto en todo lo que llevo de camino... calculo que debería estar... ¡aquí!

Su estómago empezó a rugir dando a notar su hambre.

-¡Perfecto! Encima mi estómago se enfada conmigo -Ryu suspiró mientras buscaba en la mochila si por arte de magia (ironía) tenía algo que echarse a la boca. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho- Qué remedio... Me va a tocar cazar algo. A no ser... -volvió a mirar el mapa- Efectivamente hay un lago cerca de mi posición, puedo acercarme y pescar algo con una red improvisada o una caña de pescar simple -su estómago se volvió a quejar por falta de alimento- Mejor me doy prisa...

 **Cerca del claro del lago, en medio del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes.**

-Chicos, ¿no creéis que está oscureciendo un poco? -habló Shiori

-Sí, será mejor que encendamos un fuego, empiezo a tener frío -dijo Ken

-Vamos a dividirnos. Yo me quedaré aquí y prepararé la zona, Ken, ve a por leña -él asintió- Shiori, investiga la zona, he oído que hay villas de magos por los alrededores -ella volvió a asentir.

-Guau, no sabía que pensaras, rubiote... -soltó Ken con cara de burla.

-Bueno... Ya sabes que de vez en cuando... ¡Oye! -el rubio se ofendió por el comentario de su amigo y Shiori le hizo el gesto de que se fuera. Pero el chico no se movió, le gustaba hacer enfadar a su compañero.

-No tenéis remedio, vosotros dos... -Shiori se fue, sabía que eso iba a acabar en pelea y no quería estar allí para presenciarla.


	7. Capítulo 6: A la luz de la luna

**Capítulo 6. Encuentro a la luz de la luna**

 **Claro del lago. De noche. (Shiori)**

Tras caminar un buen rato y desarmar unas cuantas trampas escondidas, decidí que ya era hora de volver con mis compañeros. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y ya estaba bastante oscuro. Estaba por ir de vuelta al campamento improvisado que habíamos construido cuando oí un ruido. Bueno, más bien dicho, un grito de frustración. Me acerqué al lugar del cual había provenido ese sonido y me sorprendí al escuchar agua.

-El claro del lago -pensé, y volví a escuchar esa voz quejándose:

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no puedo coger ni un santo pez?!

Llegué al claro y vi la silueta de alguien dentro del lago, agachándose, como si intentara recoger algo de la superficie del agua. La luna le alumbraba un poco, así que pude ver que era un chico y estaba intentando pescar peces. Me escondí tras un árbol mientras lo observaba, no sabía si era amigo o enemigo. Tras espiarlo unos minutos decidí acercarme con precaución y sigilo. Iba a dar el primer paso cuando vi que el chico salía del agua y caía al suelo.

Sin importarme el posible peligro corrí hacia él. Cuando lo alcancé me di cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta. Como estaba de cara al suelo, sólo pude ver su espalda de primeras, así que le volteé para verle el rostro.

-¡Ostras! -dije en voz baja, y es que pude notar cómo la sangre se me subía a las mejillas. ¡Era guapísimo! Tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran expresión de calma, su nariz era puntiaguda pero un pelín redondeada. Mechones de pelo oscuro le caían sobre la frente, tapándosela. Entonces me di cuenta de algo: no llevaba bandana. Eso significaba que o la había perdido, o yo estaba al lado de un mago inconsciente.

Mi mente se dividió en dos pensamientos, el de "¡lárgate de ahí! ¡Es un enemigo!" y el de "ayúdale, podría estar herido". Finalmente opté por la segunda opción, hice un par de sellos con las manos y conduje algo de agua del lago hacia la cara del chico. Dejé de usar chakra y el agua cayó empapándolo, haciendo que salte del susto.

-¡Dios, qué fría que está! -gritó el chico- ¿Eh? -miró a su alrededor, con una expresión confusa, luego se fijó en mí- ¿Quién eres?

-Perdón por despertarte así... -me disculpé- pero estabas inconsciente y...

-¿Estaba inconsciente? -asentí a su pregunta, miró mi frente- ¿Ninja?

-Sí, soy una Ninja del Tornado -dije con voz temerosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar aquel misterioso chico- Y tú eres...

-Ah, perdona -se levantó- Me llamo Ryu, y soy un mago de la villa de Hylia, o al menos lo era... hasta hoy...

-¿Acaso le ha pasado algo a tu villa? -noté que su mirada se entristeció.

-Mi pueblo ha sido arrasado completamente, soy el único superviviente.

-¿No queda nadie vivo? -pregunté muy sorprendida, negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie... ahora estoy solo... -noté cómo contenía las lágrimas, lo abracé, no sé por qué, pero lo abracé. Sentí cómo sus músculos se relajaron y cómo empezaban a caer lágrimas en mi hombro. No sé por qué estaba haciendo eso, se supone que los Magos y los Ninjas son enemigos, pero no podía dejar así a una persona, me daba igual que fuera un enemigo.

Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que Ryu empezó a calmarse.

-No estás solo -dije- Siempre hay alguien a tu lado.

-Bueno, ahora mismo lo estás tú -dijo eso seguido de una risa nerviosa y me separé de él, recé para que no se me notara el tono rojizo de la cara.

-Ya, bueno... -reí nerviosa, carraspeé- Esto... ¿Podrías decirme qué hacías metido en el lago? -su estómago respondió por él.

-Ah... intentaba coger algún pez, pero todos se me escapaban. Creo que me he desmayado del hambre que tengo... -su estómago volvió a rugir.

-¿Has probado a usar tu magia? -pregunté, él negó.

-No me habría servido para nada -le pedí con gestos una demostración y él accedió. Hizo aparecer una esfera azul en su mano para luego cerrar la mano y hacer que la energía rodeara su brazo, creando así una garra.

-¿Esa es tu magia? -asintió- Es muy bonita.

-Por muy bonita que sea no es muy útil si no es para luchar. No puedo coger peces con ella -deshizo la garra, dejando flotar brillos celestes.

-Vaya con los magos... -dije- ¡Yo puedo pescar con facilidad!

-Ya, claro... -dijo irónicamente- Me gustaría verte coger un solo pez.

-¡Ja! ¡Es facilísimo! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo pescar diez peces sin mojarme.

-Trato hecho -dijo con seguridad- Pero luego me los comeré yo todos.

-Lo que digas, mago -hice seis precisos sellos con las manos y luego envié mi chakra al lago- ¡Suiton: Bakufu no jutsu! -hecho eso, una ola enorme surgió del agua y acabó echándose encima de Ryu, que acabó empapado de nuevo y con peces chapoteando a su alrededor.

-Ya... Suiton... Control del agua... -suspiró y yo reí, reí tanto que acabé cayéndome al suelo aguantándome el estómago. Reí con ganas, hasta que noté cómo unos brazos me levantaban y me sostenían en el aire.

-¡Oye! ¡Ryu! ¡Bájame! -intenté zafarme de su agarre pero fue inútil.

-Eso, por mojarme. ¡Y esto, por reírte de mí! -me soltó y acabé cayendo al lago, quedando también empapada. Él empezó a reír y yo acabé riendo también, salí del agua y le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Nos sentamos al borde del lago y nos quedamos callados un rato. Mi estómago rugió y me sonrojé un poco al notar la mirada del chico a mi lado.

-¿Tienes hambre? -asentí sin mirarle a la cara- ¿Te apetece un pescadito?

-¿Sabes magia de fuego? -negó- Entonces habrá que comerlos crudos.

-¿Quién ha dicho crudos? No sé magia de fuego, pero puedo encenderlo.

Cogió una piedra y un tronco del suelo. Partió el tronco y lo convirtió en leña. Hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo y dejó ahí la leña, un montón de hojas y hierba seca. Después ralló la piedra un par de veces con su garra mágica y la leña empezó a arder. En un momento tuvimos fuego.

-¿Lo ves? Puedo encender una fogata sin necesidad de magia inflamable.

-¡Guau! Me has impresionado, mago -sonreí involuntariamente.

-Bueno, no es para tanto -atravesó un pez con un palo y lo acercó a la hoguera improvisada- Mis clases de supervivencia fueron efectivas.

-Supongo -cogí un pez y lo acerqué también al fuego, el silencio reinó entre los dos unos minutos- Y... bueno... ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de hoy?

-¿Sobre qué? -dio un mordisco y masticó un trozo de pescado.

-Sobre tu vida. ¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir o alguien con quien estar? -se quedó callado un momento y me arrepentí de haber sacado ese tema.

-Mi maestro, antes de morir me dijo que fuera a la villa del Tornado. Dijo que hablara con una tal Kiribi -no pude reprimir un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Kiribi-sensei? -grité sin pensarlo- ¡Es mi maestra!

-¿En serio? -asentí con una gran sonrisa- ¡Tengo que verla! ¿De verdad?

-¡Que sí! De hecho, estamos aquí para buscarla.

-¿Estamos? -preguntó Ryu, me acordé de mis compañeros.

-Es verdad, deben de estar preocupados por mí -Ryu me miraba fijamente, la verdad es que su mirada azulada me ponía un poco nerviosa- Debería ir a buscarlos... -un ruido se escuchó y nos levantamos en alerta. Mis dos compañeros salieron de un arbusto.

-¡Shiori! -gritó Ken, pensé que venían hacia mí, pero en realidad se dirigían hacia Ryu- ¡Apártate de él!

-¡Parad! ¡No es un enemigo! -grité a pleno pulmón.

-¡Es un mago! -gritó mi otro compañero y se puso a hacer sellos. Reconocí la técnica que iba a lanzar pero era demasiado tarde como para contrarrestarla con mi agua. La gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el mago y yo sólo pude observar cómo las llamas envolvían el cuerpo del chico en cuestión de un instante.

-¡Ryu!


	8. Capítulo 7: El mago

**Capítulo 7. El Mago**

 **Claro del lago. (Ryu)**

-¡Ryu! -escuché el grito de Shiori y empecé a notar calor cerca de mí. Activé mi magia y la hice dar vueltas a mi alrededor como si fuera una espiral, disipando las llamas de la técnica que me habían lanzado.

-Conque katon, ¿eh? -dije, y una cara de desconcierto apareció en el chico que me había mandado el jutsu- Bastante destructivo, pero gasta mucho chakra si no se tiene experiencia. Sobretodo la gokakyuu. ¿Me equivoco?

-Vaya -una sonrisa de menosprecio apareció en su rostro- No sabía que la basura fuera capaz de pensar.

-Y yo no sabía que el fuego podía estar tan fresquito -sonreí igual que él. Ese tío me tocaba la moral y esto no iba a terminar así como así.

-Chicos, parad ya -dijo Shiori, pero la ignoramos- Ryu... Ken...

Nos pusimos en posición de combate. Íbamos a luchar, y tenía claro quién iba a ganar...

-A ver si tienes agallas -dijo el chico. Ken, al parecer.

-Y a ver si eres a prueba de golpes -respondí desafiándolo.

-Maldito... ¡Prueba esto! -hizo los sellos de antes y una bola de fuego salió de su boca. Hice el mismo procedimiento y el fuego se deshizo.

-Si no ha funcionado antes, ¿te esperabas algo ahora? -gruñó- Me toca.

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! -lanzó decenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia mí. Activé el DragonSoul y con mi zarpa pude deshacerlas todas mientras me acercaba. Intenté darle un golpe en el estómago pero lo esquivó. Me dio una patada en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente y esquivé por los pelos la bola de fuego. Siguió lanzándome pequeñas llamas y yo las esquivé todas. Menos una. Mi pie empezó a arder y, aunque lo normal fuera apagar el fuego, yo me lancé al ataque. Fallé el puñetazo a propósito para que me empujara hacia un árbol. Me impulsé en él con las manos y le embestí una patada en la cara con el pie en llamas. Mi rival rodó cuatro metros en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto y yo me quedé de pie con una gran expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Parece que esta "basura" te ha metido una paliza... -escuché un gruñido del chico mientras se levantaba- Por cierto... -me apagué el fuego del pie antes de responder con superioridad- Tus llamas siguen estando frías.

-¡Serás...! -dijo el otro chico, un rubio, quien se preparaba para atacarme

-¡Quietoooos! -gritó Shiori mientras se interponía entre nosotros con los brazos extendidos- ¡No os peleéis más!

-¡Es un mago, Shiori! -exclamó el otro- ¿Cómo quieres que no luchemos?

-¡No es mala persona, Ken! -me defendió Shiori con gran convicción

-¡¿Si no es malo, por qué ha atacado a Ken?! -habló otra vez el rubio.

-¿Cómo que por qué? -dije yo- ¡Pues porque me ha intentado abrasar!

-¡Estabas atacando a Shiori! -respondió el otro chico.

-¡Estábamos hablando, Ken! -gritó Shiori- ¡No me ha hecho nada!

Un silencio se creó entre nosotros. Ken se levantó dolorido y no pude reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad. Shiori se me acercó, haciendo que esos dos se mantuvieran en alerta. Cuando estuvo a mi lado pensé que los dos me iban a matar con la mirada. Shiori se puso enfrente de mí. Me fijé en ella detenidamente. Tenía el cabello, castaño y liso, recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a los hombros. Sus ojos color miel me miraban fijamente y me hipnotizaban de alguna manera extraña. Sólo salí de aquel trance cuando se me acercó y depositó sus labios en mi mejilla.

-¿Ah? -me sorprendí- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

-¿Veis? -dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- ¡No muerde!

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Venga, Ryu, que no es para tanto -dijo ella con una sonrisa- Es para agradecerte por el pescado.

-No me digas que no estaba bueno. Pues eso, gracias por la comida.

-¿Comida? -dijo el rubio casi babeando

-Sí -dije yo- Pescado a la brasa. Recién hecho.

-No me digas que no has cazado nada, Ken... -dijo Shiori

-Aquí no hay nada para cazar, casi no hay animales -se quejó él

-Eso es mentira, pero bueno... -dije- Tenemos pescado, ¿alguien quiere?

-¡Yo, yo! -gritó el rubio. Cogí un palo y se lo lancé- ¿Y esto?

-Coges el pez y lo pinchas -le mostré cómo- Luego lo cocinas.

-¿Tal que así? -hizo lo mismo que habíamos hecho Shiori y yo antes y se sentó al lado de la fogata. Tras él se sentó Shiori, y a su lado me senté yo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ken? -dijo Shiori- ¿No te sientas?

-Yo con ese... -dijo señalándome a mí- ¡Ni loco!

-¡¿Tanto miedo te doy?! ¡Ni que fuera un monstruo!

-Déjao, ejtá ají pogque e aj gaao... -dijo el rubio con la boca llena

-¡No estoy así por eso! -gritó Ken- ¡Es...! -se calló y se marchó resignado

-¿Qué le pasa? -le pregunté a Shiori- ¿Y cómo le ha entendido?

-Estamos acostumbrados a que hable así... Por lo otro no tengo ni idea. -Ya se le pasará -dijo el rubio sin pescado ya- Déjale en paz un rato.

Nos quedamos callados un rato mientras masticábamos el pescado que Shiori me había echado encima hacía unos minutos. Nadie habló hasta que el rubio se acabó su pescado y se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿De qué aldea eres, Ryu? -Shiori se sobresaltó y yo bajé la mirada al suelo.

-¡Cállate! -le riñó ella en voz baja, suficientemente alta para que yo lo oyese- ¡¿Para qué preguntas eso, cabeza hueca?!

-No... -interrumpí aún con la cabeza gacha- Da igual... Se lo contaré.

-Pero Ryu... -dijo ella con mirada de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el chico- ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Mi villa acaba de ser atacada -empecé a contarle la historia- Y aniquilada totalmente. Soy el único superviviente.

-L-lo siento... -"parece que se ha arrepentido", pensé- No debería...

-Es igual... Ya da igual...

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más y el rubio fue el que habló, haciéndome la pregunta de Shiori de antes.

-¿Qué harás ahora? -me giré para mirarlo a la cara- Sobre tu aldea, digo...

-No tengo un sitio al que ir, simplemente hablaré con Kiribi y ya veré lo que haré. Pero una cosa tengo clara: tengo que hacerme fuerte.

-Espera un momento. ¿Kiribi? ¿Kiribi, nuestra sensei?

-La misma. Antes de morir mi maestro me dijo que hablara con ella.

-¿Tu maestro... está muerto? -preguntó Shiori con los ojos vidriosos

-Sí... Me salvó... De Él -dije con rencor en la voz

-¿Él... quién? -preguntó el chico con un ligero temor.

Callé meditando mis palabras, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ante la pronunciación de "aquel nombre", así que decidí no mencionarlo.

-El que nos atacó. Era muy poderoso y tenía un poder mágico descomunal. No sé por qué pero iba tras de mí. Esa persona me intentó matar y mi maestro se sacrificó para salvarme de su ataque.

Volvimos a callar hasta que un bostezo se me escapó.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño -dije

-Pues buenas noches -dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-Buenas noches, chicos -dijo Shiori mientras imitábamos al rubio.

Los tres nos tumbamos sobre el césped y nos preparamos para dormir. Me sentía tan cansado y tenía tanto sueño tras haber andado tanto ese día que me dormí casi al instante, sin haberme acordado que uno de los tres componentes de ese peculiar grupo de Ninjas no estaba con nosotros.


	9. Capítulo 8: DragonSoul

**Capítulo 8. DragonSoul**

 **Cerca del claro del bosque. Al amanecer.**

Ken estaba sentado sobre el césped con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol cuando empezaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol por el horizonte. El chico no había vuelto con sus amigos aquella noche por aquel mago. Todo en él le molestaba: su voz, su manera de hablar, de moverse, de luchar...

-¡¿Cómo puede haberme ganado ese mago?! -pensaba furioso mientras se revolvía el pelo castaño despeinado.

Pero eso no era todo lo que le fastidiaba de él. También estaba la enorme facilidad con la que el chico había conseguido acercarse a Shiori. El modo con el que le hablaba, la manera de mirarla... Y lo peor de todo es que ella también era así. ¡Si es que hasta le había dado un beso! No en los labios, ¡pero un beso al fin y al cabo! Ese mago le irritaba ¡y mucho!

-Malditos magos... -pensó Ken en voz alta- ¡Maldito Ryu! Como vuelva a cruzarme con él le... -paró de despotricar contra el mago para levantarse y mantenerse en guardia. Había oído algo, un ruido muy cerca suyo. Entonces una sombra saltó hacia el chico, indefenso ante aquel ataque sorpresa. Al que solamente pudo reaccionar con un grito de terror.

 **Claro del lago. Amanecer.**

Los tres chicos se levantaron sobresaltados por un grito.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -preguntó Ryu, quién estaba alerta a pesar de haberse acabado de despertar.

-Sí, ha sonado como si fuese... -el rubio no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡Cuidado chicos! -de repente una raíz oscura gigante se abalanzó sobre Ryu, aunque antes de que pudiera alcanzarle el rubio le empujó, siendo atrapado y arrastrado por lo que fuese aquel monstruo.

-¡No! -gritó Shiori. Ryu se alzó del suelo y ayudó a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, Shiori? -preguntó el chico.

-Sí, pero ellos no. Vamos a salvarlos, Ryu -el mago asintió.

Ambos corrieron siguiendo la dirección por la que había venido el ataque para rescatar a sus compañeros. Siguiendo el camino habían llegado a un árbol negro gigante rodeado de raíces enormes.

-¡Un Kronka! -gritó Shiori aterrorizada.

-¡¿Un qué?! -preguntó Ryu intimidado por ese monstruo.

-¡Un árbol maldito! Debe de tenerlos atrapados dentro...

-¿¡Y qué hacemos!? -preguntó otra vez Ryu.

-No me acuerdo del punto débil pero lo primero es no dejar que nos inmovilice. ¡Muévete lo más rápido que puedas! -lo último lo dijo esquivando una raíz que le había atacado de frente.

-¡Vale! -respondió- ¡Separémonos, así no nos cogerá tan fácil!

-¡Voy por la derecha! -Shiori se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que la mitad de las raíces la persiguieran. Ryu se dirigió a la izquierda mientras activaba su DragonSoul. La otra mitad de las raíces se le dirigieron a él. Vio desde lejos que su compañera tenía problemas para esquivar los continuos ataques del monstruo-árbol. Cada vez se movía más lentamente, hasta que una le dio de lleno. Ryu dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella con el truco de velocidad, rezando para llegar a tiempo antes de que otra raíz le diera. Casi se le salieron los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que así era: una de las raíces se preparaba para atacarla y él no iba a llegar a tiempo.

"No voy a llegar", pensó- ¡Shiori! -gritó. Intentando hacer algo se le ocurrió utilizar la bola de fuego. Se sabía los sellos, no sabía cómo.

-Espero que esto funcione -hizo los seis sellos de mano con gran velocidad y concentró su energía- ¡Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!

Para su sorpresa, una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca y colisionó con la raíz, haciendo que esta explote. La explosión mandó fuego a las raíces cercanas, haciendo que explotasen también. Ryu llegó donde Shiori y se la llevó unos metros más alejados del fuego.

-Shiori, ¿estás bien? -preguntó un preocupado Ryu.

-Ryu... Me has salvado... -Shiori intentó moverse pero hizo una mueca de dolor al intentarlo.

-Quédate quieta, no te muevas -ella asintió.

-¿Eso de ahí es fuego? -preguntó débilmente la chica.

-Sí, es fuego. He usado una Katon para rescatarte.

-¿Katon? Pero... tú eres un mago... No puedes usar...

-¿Chakra? Sí, sí que puedo, aunque me deja agotado.

-¿Cómo? Eres un mago... -ella seguía sin creérselo.

-Descansa. Iré a por los otros dos -intentó levantarse pero cayó al suelo sin fuerzas- Ah... Estoy molido... No me puedo levantar...

-Suficiente habéis hecho vosotros dos -una mujer de unos treinta años con el pelo castaño y ondulado apareció delante de ellos dos.

-¡Sensei! -la chica gritó alegrada y soltó otra mueca de dolor.

-¡No te muevas! -dijo Ryu, agachado a su lado- Estás malherida.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó la mayor- ¿Y tus compañeros?

-El Kronka los ha cogido... -respondió la joven.

-¡¿Qué?! -la maestra se alteró- ¡Tú! -señaló a Ryu- ¡Cómete esto! -lo que la mujer le daba a Ryu era una fruta pequeña dorada con forma de manzana. El chico se la comió sin rechistar y se levantó de inmediato. Sintió cómo regresaban sus fuerzas y su poder mágico.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué era eso? -preguntó alucinado el mago.

-Una Hera -dijo la maestra con cara de enfado- ¡Y ahora sálvalos!

El chico miró a Shiori y ella le asintió débilmente mientras sonreía.

-Estaré bien. Ve -el chico asintió también.

-Muy bien -se giró hacia el árbol maligno y preguntó a la maestra- ¿El punto débil del Kronka?

-La fuente de su poder es una gema oscura dentro del tronco. Destrúyela.

-De un solo golpe -el joven sonrió de forma segura y valiente.

Ryu activó el DragonSoul y corrió cargando contra el árbol. Las raíces le atacaron y él las esquivó con facilidad. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse ligero y aumentó más su velocidad. Saltó una raíz, se impulsó en otra, saltó a otra, iba moviéndose hacia el árbol y apuntó hacia el tronco, donde se veía la parte más oscura. Su brazo se volvió de color azul eléctrico cuando hizo contacto con la corteza del tronco. Del golpe saltaron trozos de madera y corteza pero lo más impactante fue la luz azul increíblemente brillante que secundó al choque. Las dos mujeres se quedaron ciegas un momento y lo que vieron a continuación les dejó sin habla:

El árbol había quedado tal cual, de no ser por el enorme boquete de cinco metros de diámetro que había provocado el chico. Ryu estaba al otro lado del árbol con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad y con una gema negra del tamaño de su mano.

El chico se acercó a las dos que le observaban impresionadas y le dio la gema a la mayor.

-Aquí tienes la gema. Como he dicho, de un golpe.

La maestra cogió la piedra negra y la rompió con su mano. El árbol se deshizo y los dos chicos aparecieron en medio de las raíces.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Kiribi al joven mago mientras él sonreía.


	10. Capítulo 9: Bienvenido

**Capítulo 9. Bienvenido**

-¿Que quién soy? -dijo el chico ya sin la sonrisa- Me llamo Ryu, y soy un mago de una villa que ya no existe.

-Ryu... -susurró Shiori aún en el suelo.

-Chico... ¿No serás por casualidad de la Villa de Hylia, verdad? -el joven asintió a la pregunta de la mayor- ¿Eres el discípulo de Tomina?

-Sí... lo era... -respondió apenado él mientras se sentaba.

-¿Era? -la maestra se extrañó- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué has dicho que tu villa no existe?

-Mi aldea fue atacada ayer, yo soy el único superviviente...

-¿Ayer? ¿Por quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Y Tomina? -todas las preguntas sofocaron al pobre chico, que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Ya vale, sensei. Déjale -la chica se movió y se acercó al mago, dándole un cálido abrazo.

-Es verdad, perdona. Has dicho que te llamas Ryu, ¿verdad? -él asintió mirándola a los ojos, aún siendo abrazado por Shiori- Pues bienvenido a la Villa del Tornado.

-¿Eh? -los dos chicos se miraron sin entender- ¿Cómo?

-A partir de ahora eres un miembro de nuestra aldea. Vivirás en la villa como mi pupilo y compañero de mis otros tres alumnos, con los cuales espero que te lleves bien -la maestra sonrió y la risa contagió a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Yo, de la Villa del Tornado? -Ryu aún no se lo creía- ¿Por qué?

-Tomina y yo éramos muy amigos. Me mantuvo al tanto de tu situación durante todo este tiempo -el joven no entendió- Además... prometí que te cuidaría si le llegaba a pasar algo a él, así que me haré cargo de ti. ¿Te parece bien? -la mayor miró a Ryu, quien miraba a Shiori maravillado.

-Sólo hay un problema -dijo Shiori- Ryu es Mago, no un Ninja.

-Eso no es inconveniente, ¿verdad que no, Ryu? -dijo la maestra.

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió la joven- Pero si...

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó Ryu- Tomina-sensei me dijo que mi poder era especial, que usaba ethernano y chakra a la vez, o algo así.

-Exactamente -dijo la maestra- Ryu puede usar ethernano para crear magia o chakra para hacer jutsus.

-¿Eso es cierto, Ryu? ¿Por esa razón has podido usar la Katon antes?

-Sí, -dijo el chico algo avergonzado- aunque eso me deja sin energías...

-Al haber estado usando, creando y moldeando Ethernano para hacer magia desde tu nacimiento tu control de chakra es pésimo, por eso te quedas agotado con utilizar una sola técnica.

-Entonces tengo que practicar. ¿Y qué mejor sitio que una aldea Ninja?

 **Entrada de la Villa del Tornado. Casi mediodía.**

-Aún no me creo que ese tío se venga a vivir con nosotros...

-No te quejes tanto, Ken. ¡Disfruta de la vida, sólo fíjate en mí!

-Tú sólo pasas de todo y vas a tu bola... -el rubio se sintió insultado.

-Va, no os quejéis, que seguro que es un gran chaval -dijo una chica.

-¡Espero que sea guapo! -fantaseó otra- ¿Creéis que tenga novia?

-Eso es lo que quieres tú... Ser su novia -su amiga negó avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya vale de chismorrotear, que si no lo espantaremos -dijo otro profesor, el maestro encargado de las dos chicas y el chico que estaban junto a Ken y el rubio, y bastantes más jóvenes esperando la llegada de Kiribi-sensei, Shiori y el nuevo chico.

-¡Mirad! -dijo el chico rubio- Allí llegan.

La maestra llegaba junto con Ryu, quien aguantaba a Shiori con su cuerpo y sus brazos. Shiori caminaba al lado de Ryu apoyándose en su hombro para avanzar torpemente. Todos los chicos se acercaron a ver al "chico nuevo" mientras los dos maestros hablaban entre ellos.

-Llévate a Shiori a la enfermería, no es muy grave pero debe descansar.

-¿Podrías decirme qué ha pasado? ¿Y quién es ese chico?

-Todo a su tiempo, primero debo hablar con el "Jefazo".

-De acuerdo, pero luego me lo explicas -ella asintió y el hombre se acercó a Shiori para hablarle, ella asintió y se fue con él. El resto de chicos, que no eran pocos, empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Ryu, quien se veía abrumado por la gran masa de gente a su alrededor.

-¡Vale, chicos! -la mayor gritó para que los jóvenes se dispersaran un poco- Ya hablaréis con él luego, ahora tenemos que ir a ver al Jefe.

-¿El Jefe? -preguntó Ryu.

-Sí, el "Jefazo" -respondió la chica de antes- Puede parecer muy estricto, pero es buena persona en el fondo- la chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Vale, vale. Todos fuera. Venga, Ryu, vas a visitar al "Jefazo". Él es quién decidirá donde te quedas, en qué equipo te pondrán, etcétera.

-Bien, supongo... -el chico estaba nervioso y se notaba.

-Tranquilo, que no mata a nadie. Sólo es muy serio y tiene una cara intimidante, pero seguro que le caerás bien. Intentaré que te ponga bajo mi tutela y que estés en mi equipo pero a cambio tendrás que hacer una cosa. Por mí y por ti.

-¿El qué? -preguntó el chico intimidado y notablemente alterado.

-No digas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que eres un mago. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale... -el chico asintió y la mayor se puso a andar hacia la alcaldía.

-Bien. Entonces vamos.

 **Cima del Monte Kaze. Mediodía.**

Justo en la cima del Monte Kaze se encontraba la alcaldía, el edificio donde el Jefazo gobernaba. Era un edificio de madera robusta, de dos pisos y con una enorme puerta de madera con los bordes pintados de rojo. Dentro del edificio había muchos pasillos, todos de madera y decorados con diversos cuadros de todos los tamaños y de todos los colores.

El chico miró todo a su alrededor con una expresión entre intimidado y maravillado mientras la mayor caminaba sin fijarse demasiado en nada y pensando en otras cosas. Llegaron a una sala, la que Ryu pensó que era algo así como "Recepción", y Kiribi habló con la mujer que había allí.

-Hola, Shitsun. ¿Está el Jefe disponible? -preguntó seriamente.

-Buenos días, efectivamente el señor está en su sala y libre de reuniones.

-Gracias, iré a hablar con él ahora.

-¿Sobre qué tema? ¿Otro suceso? -preguntó la mujer tras la mesa.

-Esta vez no, es sobre este chico. -la mujer señaló a Ryu, quien sorprendió a la recepcionista, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su estancia hasta ese momento- Es uno nuevo.

-Ya veo... -dijo la otra- Bienvenido a la Villa del Tornado, joven, estaré aquí para lo que necesites -el chico asintió y la mujer le sonrió.

En ese instante un hombre con los pelos y la barba llenos de canas y con diversas cicatrices y arrugas en la cara salió por la puerta doble enfrente de la mesa de recepción.

-Señor, ¿hay algún problema? -preguntó en modo de saludo la mujer.

-No, ninguno, es que he escuchado la conversación y quería salir a ver. ¿Este es el nuevo alumno? -preguntó seriamente el hombre canoso.

-Sí -dijo la maestra- Se encontró con mi equipo en la misión del bosque.

-Entiendo -dijo el hombre- Chico, hazme el favor de pasar a mi despacho.

-De acuerdo -el joven siguió al Jefe y se sentó delante suyo sobre una silla de madera.

-Kiribi, espera fuera. Shitsun, haz guardia -las dos mujeres asintieron y cerraron la puerta- Bien, chico, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ryujin, señor. Pero me llaman Ryu -respondió- No tengo apellido.

-De acuerdo. -el hombre anotó cosas en un papel- Por lo que me ha explicado Kiribi, te encontraste con su equipo en el bosque durante su última misión, ¿podrías decirme lo que pasó?

-Verá, yo estaba intentando pescar en el lago del claro y me quedé inconsciente debido al hambre. Entonces me desperté y vi a Shiori. Estuve un rato hablando con ella y conseguimos pescar, hice una fogata y cocinamos los peces. Tras eso, los otros dos compañeros de Shiori

llegaron y uno de ellos me atacó, luchamos y le gané. Después, el chico se fue y nos quedamos dormidos Shiori, el otro chico y yo. Al día siguiente nos atacó una planta maldita, o algo así, creo que se llamaba Kronka, y la vencimos con ayuda de Kiribi-sensei. Después de eso me dijeron que me iban a traer aquí... Y aquí estoy -el chico acabó su relato y el hombre asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Una pregunta. ¿De qué villa eres? -el hombre miró fijamente a Ryu, quien estaba callado, esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

-Mi villa... -a Ryu le costaba hablar- Mi villa ha sido completamente destruida, señor. Creo que soy el único superviviente -el hombre asintió.

-Comprendo... así que eso fue aquella explosión... Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal -el joven asintió, el hombre revisó algunos papeles, amontonó un par y se los dio a Ryu junto con un lápiz- Rellena esto, es un formulario de datos, los necesitaré si vas a ser un miembro de esta aldea -el chico asintió sorprendido y empezó a escribir- Evidentemente serás un Ninja, además, como sólo conoces al equipo de Kiribi, estarás en él para una mejor adaptación. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece fantástico -dijo Ryu con una sonrisa y acabó de escribir.

-Perfecto -el hombre guardó los papeles de Ryu en un cajón- Tu maestra te hará entrega de tu bandana y te dirá dónde vivirás a partir de hoy. Bienvenido a la Villa del Tornado, Ryu. Ya puedes irte.

-Gracias por acogerme en vuestra villa. -el chico sonrió y se fue por la puerta, caminó por todos los pasillos hasta que se encontró con la que ahora era su maestra.

-¿Qué tal, Ryu? -la maestra le preguntó- ¿Te han dejado?

-Sí, me han dicho que necesito una bandana, Kiribi-sensei -las últimas palabras las marcó a propósito para dar a entender su nuevo equipo.

-Ya verás qué contenta se pondrá Shiori cuando se entere -el chico se sorprendió, se había olvidado de las heridas de su nueva compañera- Ya está bien, no te preocupes. Mañana podrá entrenar, ya hoy por la tarde te podrá enseñar el pueblo, si quieres.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? -el estómago del joven se manifestó.

-¿Te gusta el ramen? -preguntó la mayor, él asintió- Yo invito.


	11. Capítulo 10: Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 10. Nuevo comienzo**

A Shiori le dieron el alta sobre las seis de la tarde, ella salía con su sonrisa de siempre del hospital cuando vio a Ryu, y no pudo reprimir un grito de emoción. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Vaya, Ryu! -la chica le dio un suave golpe a la cinta que el chico llevaba en la frente y rió- ¡Qué bien te queda la bandana!

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó el otro- Se me hace algo raro llevarla.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si te queda perfecta! -la chica no paraba de sonreír.

-Bueno, da igual. Me han puesto en tu equipo -dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriera más y volviera a abrazar al chico- No tan fuerte... me asfixias...

-Perdona, es que... -se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo- Estoy emocionada, tendré a alguien en mi equipo que no se la pase discutiendo.

-¿Ya estás bien? -Ryu cambió de tema- ¿De tus heridas?

-Sí. Tranquilo, los médicos de aquí son una pasada, te lo arreglan todo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ya que soy nuevo aquí... ¿Podrías enseñarme el pueblo? -Shiori asintió sonriendo algo sonrojada y ambos se pusieron a caminar por la ancha calle de la aldea.

-Esta calle donde estamos es la "calle del Hospital", que conecta con la calle principal, la "Rambla". La Rambla va desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta la alcaldía, y atraviesa todo el pueblo. Por el medio del pueblo está la plaza, donde se ubican la gran mayoría de tiendas, a excepción del restaurante de ramen y de la tienda de armas, las que tenían un lugar especial. "Kincho", el restaurante, estaba en el camino de la alcaldía debido a que llevaba allí desde hacía ya varias generaciones. La tienda de armas, "Soko Depot", estaba cerca de la entrada para facilitar la compra de armas y otros tipos de materiales útiles en misiones. -ambos caminaron por todo el pueblo, Shiori contaba todo entusiasmada y Ryu se sorprendía con cada detalle que le contaba su amiga.

-Este edificio es la academia, si no te gradúas aquí no puedes ser un Ninja de verdad. Yo me gradué hace dos años.

-¿En serio hay que graduarse? En mi aldea puedes empezar a ser mago desde que consigues tus poderes... Yo lo soy desde los ocho años.

-¡Guau! ¿Haces misiones desde los ocho años? ¡Qué envidia! A mí me costó mucho graduarme, y a mis compañeros también.

-¿A Ken y al rubio? -preguntó el chico. La chica sonrió recordando.

-Es verdad, ahora son tus compañeros también... -habló como soñando.

-Me preguntaba una cosa, Shiori... El rubio... ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé -respondió- Dice que no le gusta su nombre, le llamamos Rubio.

-¿No le gusta su nombre? -Ryu se quedó perplejo- Guau...

Una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules se les acercó. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y miraba al chico con picardía, mientras que a la chica la miraba con desprecio, como si le hablara a un bicho asqueroso.

-Hola... -saludó alegremente en dirección a Ryu alargando la a al hablar.

-Hola -respondió él un tanto extrañado por su manera de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Ami? -Shiori se puso seria con la llegada de la otra chica.

-De ti nada, Shi-doji. -la chica empezó a enfadarse tras el comentario de la rubia- Vengo a hablar con este guapo recién llegado -ella empezó a frotarse contra el chico provocatoriamente, él se apartó con incomodidad.

-Oye, un placer conocerte y eso pero deberíamos irnos... Nos están esperando para empezar a entrenar... -miró a Shiori mientras movía la cabeza hacia el camino que conducía a la alcaldía. Ella asintió.

-Es verdad, ya llegamos tarde... -la chica se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano- Nos vemos, A-ma-i... -Shiori marcó las sílabas del apodo nada cariñoso de la rubia y se fue de ahí abrazando a Ryu, haciendo que la otra chica ardiera en ira todavía más.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Ryu cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos.

-Ami, una insoportable. Intenta ligarse a todos los chicos que ve para luego tratarlos como basura.

-Es bastante rara. Bueno, para mí, todo en esta villa me parece raro.

-¿Incluso yo? -preguntó Shiori molesta.

-Tú también, pero en el buen sentido. -ella se confundió.

-¿Cómo que en el buen sentido?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no había visto en mi vida a nadie como tú, por eso me pareces rara. -el comentario del chico la hizo sonrojar.

-Ah... No... no sé qué responder a eso... -la chica seguía caminando sin establecer contacto visual con el chico, debido a su evidente tono rojizo en las mejillas. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a los dormitorios.

-¿Este sitio qué es? -preguntó Ryu.

-Los dormitorios de shinobis. Aquí están los hogares de cada equipo.

-Espera... ¿Todos los del equipo viven en la misma casa?

-Sí, es algo bastante raro al principio pero te acabas acostumbrando, dicen que es para fomentar el trabajo en equipo y la convivencia.

-Interesante... ¿Entonces viviré con vosotros? -la pregunta sorprendió un poco a la chica- ¿En la misma casa?

-Sí, supongo que seremos compañeros de piso. -ella rió nerviosamente mientras daba su respuesta- Es el número 18-W. No es muy grande pero...

-Suficiente para cuatro personas, ¿no?

-Sí, como la mayoría de equipos son de cuatro... Cabemos cuatro. Antes de que preguntes, los equipos son de tres al principio, luego se cambian.

-Ah, interesante... -los dos chicos se fueron al dormitorio 18-W.

 **Sala de entrenamiento. Dos meses después.**

-Buenos días, pupilos. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? -las ojeras de los tres chicos lo decían todo. En cambio, la chica estaba como una rosa.

-Perfectamente -dijo Shiori- Aunque no sé por qué ellos tienen mala cara.

-¡Es...! -empezó a gritar Ryu- ¡Porque estos no pararon de discutir durante toda, TODA LA NOCHE! -los dos mencionados se miraron el uno al otro desafiantes mientras recordaban lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK:

 _-Ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, ¿no? -dijo Ryu con cara de sueño._

 _-No, antes acabaremos esto. -los dos chicos estaban jugando una partida de shogi, la cual estaba recién empezada y tenía pinta de durar mucho._

 _-Haced lo que queráis, pero dejadme dormir. -se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas- Buenas noches._

 _-Déjalo, Ken, vamos a terminar la partida._

 _-Vale, pero no pienses que perderé, rubiote. -Ken empezó moviendo._

 _-Tampoco creas que me quiero dar por vencido. -el rubio le desafió._

 _-Callaos. -dijo Ryu secamente bajo las sábanas. El rubio movió ficha._

 _-Oye, ¿esa ficha la puedes poner ahí?_

 _-Yo diría que sí. ¿Por qué? -ambos miraron la ficha con duda._

...

-Después de eso se pusieron a pelear y no me dejaron dormir.

-Vaya tela... Entonces sólo ha podido dormir bien Shiori.

-Sí. Yo he dormido genial y estoy llena de energía -dio varios saltitos.

-Bueno, lo siento por vosotros, chicos, pero tenemos que entrenar. Y ya que sois cuatro... ¡Entrenamiento en parejas! -los cuatro miraron a su maestra sin entender- Como sabéis, cada uno de vosotros tiene puntos fuertes y puntos débiles en combate, al entrenar en parejas podéis arreglar esas debilidades y ayudar al compañero a mejorar las suyas, aparte de fortalecer esas ventajas. Por eso, os he analizado: Shiori, tú tienes mucho control sobre el chakra, pero tus técnicas no son muy poderosas todavía. Ryu, eres fuerte y atacas muy bien, pero te quedas sin energía pronto.

Ken, tienes mucho poder destructivo pero tu defensa es mínima y pésima. Y tú, Rubio, tienes mucha defensa, pero no haces prácticamente daño.

Creo que con esa información he dejado las parejas claras pero por si acaso las diré: Shiori y Ryu, Ken y Rubio. -las parejas se juntaron.

-¿Y en qué consistirá el entrenamiento? -preguntó Ken.

-Os daré un pergamino a cada pareja, esos pergaminos tienen ejercicios de entrenamiento variados. Hacedlos todos y volved aquí. ¿Lo habéis entendido todos? -los alumnos asintieron- Bien, tenéis todo el día. Suerte.


	12. Capítulo 11: El entrenamiento

**Capítulo 11. El entrenamiento**

 **Bosque de las Hojas Verdes (Zona Sur). 10am.**

Shiori y Ryu caminaban tranquilamente entre los árboles. Era pronto, así que no tenían prisa alguna.

-Ryu, quería preguntarte algo... -la chica empezó a hablar un pelín nerviosa- Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema, y sé que no debería importarme pero... ¿Cómo eran tus antiguos compañeros?

-Bueno, pues... Tenía dos. Se llamaban Lis y Thorni. Lis era una chica muy hiperactiva, irascible y poco tolerante. Un torbellino andante, no sé si me entiendes. -ella asintió y él prosiguió- Luego estaba Thorni, era un buenazo, era muy fuerte pero a la vez humilde. Siempre estaba dando vueltas tranquilamente por la villa ayudando a quien le pedía ayuda. Nos llevábamos bien a pesar de discutir a menudo por cualquier tontería...

-Les echas de menos, ¿verdad? -él asintió.

-Normalmente sí, aunque pienso que debería centrarme en lo que debo hacer ahora. Quiero hacerme más fuerte.

-Yo también quiero hacerme más fuerte. Por eso me hice Ninja. Aunque no deberíamos hablar de eso, vamos a abrir el pergamino.

-Eso, que seguro que esos dos ya lo han abierto. -Ryu sacó el pergamino y leyó la primera línea en voz alta:- _"Para empezar, algo fácil. Escalad un árbol sin usar las manos. ¿Veis? ¡Sencillo!"_

-Sin usar las manos... Es el entrenamiento de control de chakra.

-¿Entrenamiento de control de chakra?

-Sí, haz lo mismo que yo. Haz como si cogieras tu chakra y amontónalo en la planta de los pies, luego aguántalo ahí y prueba a escalar un árbol.

-Un árbol... Chakra en los pies... Vale. Voy. -se acercó a un árbol y en cuanto su pie tocó el tronco la corteza se destrozó creando un cráter en la madera- Uf... Demasiado chakra...

-Has usado demasiado, intenta usar menos. Así. -la chica cerró los ojos y se concentró, caminó hacia un árbol y dio diversos pasos en el tronco, llegando a caminar verticalmente, luego saltó y aterrizó en el suelo.

-No sé que parte de esto es sencillo... En fin... -volvió a probarlo y esta vez el pie se le deslizó del tronco- Adivino, he usado muy poco.

-Sí, déjame ayudarte. -abrazó del hombro a Ryu y volvieron a probarlo, esta vez subieron dos metros. Lo siguieron intentando y consiguieron llegar a la copa del árbol tras un par de horas. Bajaron y se sentaron en el césped, el chico estaba cansado y ella estaba no mucho mejor.

-Vamos -dijo Shiori dándole la mano mientras se levantaba- El siguiente.

-El siguiente... -el joven sacó el pergamino y se lo dio a la chica.

- _"Lo fácil es escalarlo pero mejor sería guardarse leña para la noche."_

-Creo que nos toca romper árboles. ¿Conoces jutsus para cortar cosas?

-Puedo intentarlo, pero necesitaría agua de un río o un lago. Vamos a buscar uno.

-Un momento, déjame mirar mi mapa. -Ryu sacó el mapa de Thorni- Si estamos aquí y la Villa está ahí... Estamos cerca de un riachuelo.

-Perfecto, en ese caso vamos allá. ¿Hacia dónde queda?

-Por ahí, más o menos. -los dos chicos siguieron la dirección de Ryu y en pocos minutos llegaron a ver un río de dos metros de separación entre orillas. El agua bajaba lentamente entre las rocas y se podían ver peces moviéndose en el agua.

-Perfecto, esto bastará. -la chica se concentró y movió sus manos haciendo sellos con ellas- ¡Suiton: Mizurappa no jutsu! -ondas de agua salieron del río y cortaron la madera de un árbol de poca altura. Shiori chasqueó la lengua- No es suficiente. ¡Mizurappa no jutsu! -esta vez las ondas colisionaron con más fuerza y el corte fue más profundo pero seguía sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el tronco.

-Espera. Déjame probarlo. -hizo los mismos sellos de manos que ella aunque un poco más torpemente y consiguió levantar una onda de agua, la que iba fuerte pero se deshizo antes de llegar al árbol.

-¡Ryu, vuelve a hacerlo! -la chica tuvo una idea- ¡Hazlo otra vez! -el chico volvió a hacer los sellos y ella también los hizo. Ambos gritaron a la vez:- ¡Suiton: Mizurappa no jutsu! -esta vez el agua se volvió una cuchilla muy fina que al colapsar con el árbol lo partió por la mitad.

-¡Toma! -el chico se acercó al tronco caído y lo golpeó con el DragonSoul activado, haciendo que se convirtiera en pedazos que les servirían más tarde para hacer una hoguera en condiciones- Suficiente.

-¡Buen trabajo, equipo! -Shiori hizo que chocaran los cinco. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Ryu volvió a sacar el pergamino.

- _"Si hay leña, un descansito, pero antes buscad un poquito"_ -Ryu dijo en voz alta lo que estaba escrito- Y hay un dibujo. Es una... ¿seta?

-Déjame ver... No es una seta, es un Talop. -él miró sin entender- Un Talop es como una seta sólo que un poco más grande. Y se mueve.

-Ah... ¿Como eso de ahí? -Shiori miró hacia donde apuntaba Ryu, y efectivamente había un bicho-seta de medio metro entre los arbustos.

-Nunca entenderé cómo encuentras las cosas así de fácil.

Dicho eso se pusieron a perseguir el bicho que había salido corriendo a gran velocidad. Debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que habían gastado, iban bastante más lentos de lo normal. Lo persiguieron durante mucho rato. Ryu empezó a pensar que no lo iban a alcanzar nunca cuando a Shiori se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ryu! -dijo con voz cansada- ¡Usa la Katon a la derecha!

-¿Para qué? Así sólo me cansaré más.

-¡Confía en mí, tengo un plan! ¡Haz una bola de fuego pequeña a la derecha del Talop cuando yo te lo diga!

-¡Vale! Confío... -el chico reunió chakra de las pocas energías que le quedaban y ejecutó los sellos de manos- Serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo... -iba susurrando el nombre de los sellos mientras los hacía. Shiori se inclinó hacia la izquierda, preparándose para saltar.

-¡Ahora, Ryu! -gritó la chica.

-¡Tigre! ¡Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! -una bola de fuego estalló contra el suelo y provocó que el Talop saltara hacia la izquierda, donde Shiori le dio una fuerte patada y le estampó contra un árbol. El bicho se desmayó.

-¡Conse... guido...! -la chica cayó al suelo del cansancio y el chico la siguió de cabeza. Ambos se pusieron boca arriba y miraron al cielo. Ryu se levantó y metió el bicho en su mochila. Después de eso se sentó al lado de Shiori.

-Vaya día... Estoy cansado. Y tengo hambre. ¿Tú que tal vas?

-Igual que tú... No me puedo sostener en pie... También estoy hambrienta.

-Ten, una manzana. -le dio una manzana madura y roja- Recién recogida.

-Gracias... -ambos quedaron callados mientras miraban el cielo azul. No hicieron nada más que observar las nubes pasar- Ryu...

-¿Qué? -el chico respondió sin mover la mirada del cielo.

-¿No crees... que las nubes son muy bonitas?

-Sí, lo son. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada... Sólo que a mí me encantan las nubes. Me parecen lo más libre del mundo. Siempre están ahí, y van donde el viento las lleve... Sin responsabilidades... Sin problemas.

-A mí eso me parece la definición de la pereza...

-Aún así... ¿No son preciosas?

-En eso tienes razón... Aunque yo creo que lo más libre es el viento. Es decir, va donde quiere, como quiere y cuando quiere... O eso creo...

Los dos chicos se tumbaron en el césped, observando las nubes pasar y sintiendo las suaves caricias del viento en sus caras, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	13. Capítulo 12: Otra vez tú

**Capítulo 12. Otra vez tú**

El primero en despertarse fue Ryu, quien se quedó mirando un pequeño rato más el cielo, ya empezándose a teñir con los colores del anochecer. Se giró cuando notó el tacto cálido en su mano. Shiori le había cogido de la mano al dormirse y todavía seguía allí. Se fijó en el apacible rostro de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión plácida, sus labios estaban entrecerrados y respiraba lentamente. Algunos mechones de su pelo caían sobre su cara y se movían sutilmente por el viento que soplaba.

Ryu le acomodó los mechones de pelo y entonces Shiori abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días -dijo él con la voz suave.

-Buenos días... -ella se desperezó y se incorporó, él hizo lo mismo.

-Parece que nos hemos echado una buena siesta... -el chico bostezó.

-Sí... La verdad es que sí, ya casi es de noche... ¡De noche! -Shiori se levantó de un salto y de un subidón de adrenalina- ¡Ryu, casi es de noche!

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo el muchacho levantándose perezosamente.

-¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? ¡Las misiones del pergamino! -el chico se despertó de golpe y buscó inmediatamente el pergamino en su mochila.

-A ver, a ver, vale... Siguiente misión: _"Después de una buena caza, es mejor buscar comida. Pd: El pescado es sano :)"_ ¿En serio? ¿Una carita?

-Da igual, vamos a por peces. Había un río por aquí cerca, ¿no?

-Sí, creo que era por allí -Ryu señaló un camino que se extendía por el bosque y se perdía entre la maleza- De ahí hemos venido.

-Pues vamos deprisa, antes de que anochezca del todo.

Ambos chicos corrieron por el camino que creían que les conduciría al río, aunque lo que no sabían era que ese camino no les iba a llevar a exactamente donde querían llegar.

Acabaron en una zona del bosque donde habían muchos árboles, pero en vez de ser los árboles de antes eran diferentes, eran más oscuros, altos y frondosos, tanto que la luz de la luna no llegaba a los chicos, que caminaban casi a oscuras. Shiori empezó a caminar un poco más lento y cuando Ryu se dio cuenta, también bajó el ritmo. Ella acabó por detenerse y el chico la miraba extrañado.

-Oye, Shiori, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te paras tan repentinamente? -la chica no respondió- ¿Shiori?

El chico la agarró por el hombro al ver que su compañera no respondía y la sacudió suavemente. Ella seguía sin decir nada.

-Shiori, si es una broma no tiene gracia. -la joven no decía nada, no hacía nada, prácticamente ni respiraba. Ryu la miró a los ojos y, cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Los ojos de Shiori, en vez de ser de color miel como siempre, eran rojos, y su mirada vagaba perdida sin centrarse en ningún lugar. De repente, la chica cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡Shiori! -gritó Ryu- ¡Shiori! -la chica no reaccionaba, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era dificultosa. Su pecho se movía entrecortadamente. El chico no sabía qué hacer, ni qué le pasaba a su compañera. Simplemente estaba arrodillado a su lado y con cara de asustado. Una voz le sonó detrás suyo, lo que hizo que Ryu se diera la vuelta rápidamente.

-Buenas, Ryujin. Cuánto tiempo... -la expresión de Ryu se le volvió de asustado a aterrorizado en cuestión de segundos.

-Tú... -el chico no podía creer lo que veía, y es que la figura del chico que tenía delante era el que había causado la destrucción de su villa y la muerte de su maestro- ¡Raiden!

-Vaya, parece que te acuerdas de mí... Bueno, es normal, supongo. Después de todo maté a tu maestro. Eh... ¿Tomina se llamaba? Da igual.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Raiden? -el chico lo miraba iracundo.

-De ti, a decir verdad, nada. Solo quiero lo que llevas dentro. -el malvado sonrió ante la sorpresa de Ryu- Eso es, tu mitad del DragonSoul.

-¿Mi mitad del DragonSoul? ¿Para qué? -el chico calló, asimilando la respuesta a su pregunta- Tienes la otra mitad, ¿verdad? Tienes la mitad perdida.

-Para ser concretos, la tenía mi maestro, hasta que se la robé.

-¿Tu maestro? -Ryu seguía sin saber a dónde le llevaba la conversación.

-¡Mi maestro, el gran Aknodara! -una risa malvada retumbó en la mente de Ryu, quien no podía estar más alterado- ¡Sí, oyes bien! Aknodara era mi maestro, robó la mitad del DragonSoul y yo se la quité.

-¿Por qué? -el chico no daba crédito a lo que oía- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Preguntas... POR QUÉ?! -Raiden había alzado tanto la voz que estaba gritando- ¡Mi maestro me quería matar! ¡Lo presentía! Era demasiado fuerte... más que el resto... Esos palurdos no se podían ni comparar conmigo. Y por eso los maté... -ahora hablaba más bajo, encorvado y con una cara de psicópata- Eso es... Los maté a todos... Incluso a mi maestro... fue divertido... ¡Mucho! ¡Lo volvería a hacer! Quiero muerte... caos... ¡DESTRUCCIÓN! -calló al recibir un puñetazo de Ryu con el DragonSoul activado. Su expresión cambió por una de ira.

-¡Estás loco! -gritó Ryu- ¿Y qué le has hecho a Shiori?

-Nada comparado con lo que te haré a ti. -Raiden sacó el fuego negro que siempre usaba para pelear y moldeó una espada en su brazo- Te mataré.

-¡Inténtalo! -dijo Ryu, desafiante, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerle. Lo que quería era ganar tiempo para poder escapar de allí.

-¡Tú lo has querido! -la espada se volvió un taladro- ¡Muere!

Ryu consiguió esquivar el ataque gracias a una voltereta hacia un lado. Cuando se levantó ya tenía a su rival listo para volver a atacarle, así que volvió a rodar hacia la derecha. Se sorprendió al ver llamas negras a su lado, saltó hacia el lado contrario y vio que también estaba quemado. El fuego negro de Raiden le había rodeado por completo en un círculo. Todas las llamas se le abalanzaron encima y le apresaron mientras le quemaban la piel. El dolor le era tan intenso que no podía moverse.

-¡Sí que te resistes! -dijo Raiden con otra vez la risa de psicópata- Eres la persona que más me ha durado en combate. Pero supongo que la suerte se te ha acabado, ¿verdad? -rió más fuerte al mirar la expresión de dolor de Ryu- ¿Duele? Es normal, estas llamas malditas se tragan todo el poder de a quien tocan hasta matarlo, no se pueden apagar con agua y puedo controlarlas a voluntad. Por eso estás, digamos... atado.

-"Piensa, Ryu, piensa... ¡No puedo con el fuego! Espera... ¿fuego? Puedo intentar usar la gokakyuu sin sellos. ¿Podré? ¡Maldita sea, no tengo un plan mejor!" -Ryu hizo los sellos en su mente y notó cómo el calor se producía en su interior, soltó el fuego casi como si vomitara y dio de lleno a Raiden, quien estaba con la guardia baja, y se liberó de las llamas.

-¡¿Fuego?! ¡¿Usas fuego?! -Ryu aprovechó el momento de confusión de Raiden para coger en brazos a Shiori y salir corriendo por el ahora aún más oscuro bosque. En cuanto su rival se recuperó del pequeño shock volvió a atacarle con varios proyectiles de fuego negro.

-"¿Ahora dispara llamas?" -se enfadó Ryu- "¿Es que hay algo que eso no pueda hacer?" -una de las "balas" le pasó a ras del rostro, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla izquierda, aún así no paró de correr hasta que las piernas le rogaron que se detuviera. Cuando eso pasó se aseguró más de una vez de que Raiden no lo hubiera seguido. Al estar lejos del alcance del malvado, Ryu dejó a Shiori en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella. Intentó despertarla pero nada funcionó, seguía con los ojos rojos entrecerrados y respiraba difícilmente. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ryu fue llevarla a la aldea pero no sabía donde estaba, además era de noche, así que se resignó a esperar a que amaneciera. Con pavor y angustia se dispuso a dormir un poco, aunque al principio no podía conciliar el sueño, acabó por cerrar los ojos y dormirse hasta el día siguiente.


	14. Capítulo 13: ¿Problemas?

**Capítulo 13. ¿Problemas?**

A la mañana siguiente Ryu se despertó al escuchar un crujido de ramas. Al principio se puso alerta pero al ver que se trataba de que Shiori se había levantado, sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¡Shiori! -el chico se levantó y la abrazó- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... -dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Recuerdo que estábamos andando hacia el río, luego creí ver dos luces rojas, después ya no me acuerdo de nada. Oye, ¿estás bien tú? Se te ve cansado, además, ¿cómo te has hecho esa herida en la cara?

-Nada, me tropecé y... -la chica cortó su frase a medias.

-Mentira. Sé cuando mientes. Explícame lo que pasó anoche.

-Vale. Estábamos andando hacia el río cuando vi que te frenaste, te hablaba pero tú no respondías. Tenías los ojos rojos y estabas como en el limbo... De repente te desmayaste. -Ryu hizo una pausa- Luego llegó Él.

-¿Él, quién? -preguntó Shiori, quien prestaba mucha atención al relato.

-El responsable de la destrucción de mi villa, Raiden. -el chico ignoró la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y continuó narrando- Luchamos y salí como pude, ese sujeto es muy fuerte... Escapé por los pelos y llegué aquí llevándote en brazos, en ese momento tú seguías inconsciente. Creo que al final acabé durmiéndome del cansancio... -Ryu paró de hablar al darse cuenta de las lágrimas de su compañera.

-Ryu, lo siento. -dijo Shiori entre sollozos- Casi nos matan por mi culpa... Soy una ninja horrible... ¡No merezco estar en tu equipo! -ella siguió llorando ante la sorpresa de su compañero.

-¿Qué dices, Shiori? Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ni mía, ni de nadie.

-¡Sí, es todo culpa mía!

-¡No lo es! -Shiori calló ante el tremendo grito de Ryu- No es tu culpa, ¿vale? -prosiguió con voz suave- Y tampoco es verdad todo eso que dices, eres una estupenda ninja, y claro que quiero que estés en mi equipo.

-¿De verdad? -Ryu asintió- ¿No lo dices para que me sienta mejor?

-Claro que no. Imagínate el equipo sin ti, acabaría matando a esos dos...

-Claro... -ambos rieron- Es verdad. Gracias, Ryu.

-De nada, Shiori. -el chico se levantó y le ofreció la mano- ¿Volvemos?

La chica asintió y se levantó de la mano de Ryu. Después volvieron juntos a la villa a paso lento, disfrutando de la caminata.

 **Entrada de la Villa del Tornado. Media mañana.**

Cuando Shiori y Ryu llegaron ya les estaban esperando sus dos compañeros y su maestra. Ambos chicos se entretenían jugando a piedra, papel o tijera mientras la maestra les miraba seriamente.

-Bueno, parejita... Ya era hora de veros por aquí... -dijo la sensei.

-Lo siento, sensei. -se disculpó Shiori- Nos quedamos dormidos.

-Dos veces -rectificó Ryu, llevándose un codazo de su compañera.

-Bueno... al menos habréis cumplido todas las misiones... ¿verdad?

-Eh... -ambos se miraron con preocupación, respondió Ryu- No.

-Ahora es la parte en la que me decís el por qué. -la maestra estaba enfadada, no había tenido un buen inicio de mañana.

-La verdad es que... -ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? -los dos chicos dejaron de jugar para mirar a sus recién llegados compañeros y luego marcharse a regañadientes.

-Vale, ahora empezad a contarme.

Los dos chicos narraron a su maestra lo que había pasado, desde que habían entrado en el bosque hasta que se habían levantado por la mañana. Ryu no quiso eliminar del relato su enfrentamiento con Raiden y también lo habló con Kiribi-sensei, ahora, más que enfadada, asombrada.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien... -dijo la maestra cuando los dos jóvenes acabaron de narrar- Después de cumplir la misión 3 os pusisteis a caminar por un sendero oscuro, donde apareció el tipo que arrasó la villa de Hylia, el cual dejó en trance a Shiori y se enfrentó a muerte con Ryu. Y encima salís prácticamente ilesos los dos. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

-Sí, ha sido justo lo que nos ha pasado -respondió Ryu.

-Entonces... esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Por lo que me habéis contado, ese tal Raiden, aparte de ser un criminal muy peligroso, es muy fuerte, y por si fuera poco quiere matar a uno de mis alumnos. Yo iré a hablar de esto al Jefe, vosotros no podéis contar lo sucedido a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -Shiori levantó la mano- No se lo diremos a nadie, palabra.

-Bien, tenéis el resto del día libre. No os metáis en líos y no volváis a entrar en ese bosque sin compañía de un maestro. ¿Sí?

-Vale, sensei. Tampoco es como si quisiera volver a encontrarme con él...

-Muy bien, me voy. Hasta luego, chicos.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, sensei.

La maestra se fue en dirección a la alcaldía, dejando solos a los dos chicos, quienes, por no tener nada que hacer, caminaron por la aldea.

-¿Tienes planes? -preguntó Shiori por sacar algún tema de conversación.

-No, nada. -Ryu se encogió de hombros- Supongo que pasearé un rato.

-En ese caso, ¿podríamos pasear juntos? -el chico se sorprendió un poco al oír la oración de la chica y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Ah... vale, supongo... -ella se alegró y mostró una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Has ido ya al parque? -preguntó Shiori.

-¿Qué parque? ¿Hay un parque?

-Sí, hay uno. -la chica le cogió de la mano- Por aquí, ven.

Ambos caminaron de la mano por las calles hasta llegar a una zona donde no había edificios de ningún tipo, el parque. En realidad, más que un parque era una arboleda metida dentro de la villa. Había gran cantidad de árboles y muchos bancos para sentarse, en ese momento pasaba bastante gente, así que había un ambiente animado. Entre aquellas personas que paseaban por el parque estaba cierta chica con la que Shiori no se llevaba especialmente bien, al verlos entrar por la puerta, que era un portón de madera abierto siempre, los fue a "saludar".

-Hola, chicos... -dijo con su sonrisa arrogante. Shiori reaccionó agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Ryu, como si creyese que se iba a ir si lo soltaba.

-Buenos días. -saludó cordialmente Ryu.

-¿Qué quieres, Ami? -habló Shiori asqueada, Ami no le caía nada bien.

-Relájate, Shi-doji, o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo. -Ami rió.

-Si solo quieres molestar, márchate. -dijo Shiori alterada. Ami volvió a reír de manera altiva.

-Lo único que quiero es llevarme a este bombón conmigo... -ante ese comentario los dos se quedaron anonadados. Shiori ardía de furia.

-Ryu, nos vamos. -dijo seriamente Shiori, estirando del brazo del chico.

-Pero Shiori... -calló al ver la mirada iracunda que le dirigió la chica.

-He dicho que nos vamos. -los dos se fueron, una llena de ira y el otro sin saber qué había pasado en veinte segundos para que se liara tanto. Ami se quedó mirándolos mientras se iban, especialmente a Ryu.

-Algún día, bombón. Serás mío algún día.

Caminaron hacia el lado opuesto del parque, fue cuando estaban ya lejos de Ami cuando Ryu paró a Shiori de un tirón para hacer que le soltara el brazo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ningún ruido de su boca. Un grito agudo ajeno ahogó su voz. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la procedencia del grito, y se encontraron en un callejón oscuro y sin salida donde cuatro Ninjas desconocidos acosaban una niña pequeña.


	15. Aviso importante

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

No sé si alguien llegará a leer esto, pero si estás aquí significa que has querido leer mi historia, o al menos has entrado en ella.

Pues bien, resulta que abandoné hace unos meses y dejé esta historia de lado (y la otra que tengo subida también). Pero eso no significa que la haya abandonado.

Simplemente, me cambié de lugar para subirla. No sé si querrás leerla, pero si es así te recomiendo que me busques en Wattpad, la famosa plataforma naranja para escritores. La he reescrito un par de veces, la he mejorado, he cambiado un par de cosas y estoy cerca de escribir el final. Puede que resulte un desastre, pero es lo que hay.

Desde que abandoné (lo hice por comodidad, no por otra cosa) he ido mejorando como escritor, o eso creo, y he ido creando más obras. Me he dado cuenta de que escribir me gusta más de lo que pensaba y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no soy el único, y eso lo sé perfectamente, así que si estás leyendo esto y te gusta, aunque sea una pizca, Alma de Dragón, agradecería que me apoyaras en Wattpad.

Hace casi un año que me fui, y esto llega un poco tarde, pero recientemente he estado debatiéndome entre continuar aquí o marcharme, y he decidido que lo mejor es dejar este lugar y "actualizarme" de alguna manera. Seguramente a pocos les llegará esto, pero incluso este mediocre texto es entretenido de escribir para mí.

Si te gusta Alma de Dragón, apreciaría tus lecturas en Wattpad, de verdad.

Aquí está el enlace, por si las moscas:

user/DobleUveDoble

Un saludo y me despido,

Doble Uvedoble


End file.
